Imprinted
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: This is a story where a girl imprints on Embry before he was a werewolf, once he turns into a werewolf he imprints on her too. He just won't admit that he's in love. EmbryXOC
1. Prologue

A/N This is based before Jacob, Quil or Embry are werewolves and then eventually they will be wolves as the story goes on :P

Embry's Pov

I sighed as I walked up to Quil. We were going to walk down to Jacob's house so we could hang out in the garage for a bit. Quil looked at me.

"Did you call her?" He asked

"Yeah, she didn't answer again" I sighed

We were talking about our friend Sheila, we haven't really seen her in about a week.

"Did you leave a message?" Quil raised his eye brow

"Yeah, I always do but she never even calls back to leave a message. I saw her earlier today...she was acting really weird and she ran off" I sighed

"Really!? What happened?" Quil asked surprised

"I'll tell you when we get to Jake's" I said

"Hey guys" Jake said as we walked into the garage "No sign of Sheila"

"I say her today" I said "She ran off"

"So tell us what happened" Quil said loudly

*Flashback*

_I was walking out of my house to go and meet up with Quil and hopefully Sheila would be there but I knew that that wasn't going to happened. She has been hanging out with Sam and his gang. I was walking past her house when I saw her walk out at the same time._

_"SHEILA" I grinned happily and ran up to her_

_She didn't look me in the face and walked right past me._

_"Sheila?" I said and grabbed her hand. Her hand was burning up! She still didn't look at me. "SHEILA LOOK AT ME" My anger was over coming me. I jerked her to make her look at me_

_"EMBRY JUST LEAVE ME...." She looked me at me for the first time in a while. She has grown a lot. I looked into her eyes to see she was looking me in the eyes. "Embry, what do you want" she said softly_

_"I want you to come hang out with me, Quil and Jake like you used to" I said_

_"I can't. I am __supposed__ to go and meet up with Sam, Paul and Jared" She looked away from me_

_"What happened to Quil, Jake and I! You used to be tight with us!" I was getting a little ticked off_

_"WELL THAT'S OVER WITH!" She shouted and pushed me._

_I don't know what was happening I hit a tree and it hurt bad! I looked up at her and she looked scared, shocked and upset. I saw something glow down her cheek. She ran over to me._

_"Embry! I am soo sorry, are you alright!? Do you need a doctor. I didn't mean to push to so hard! I just meant to get you off of me" She was going crazy, at least she still cared about me I guess_

_"I'm fine" I groaned as I picked myself up "But, why don't you hang out with us anymore?"_

_"I wish I could tell you" She whispered and slowly looked up at me, she put her hand on my cheek "I don't like hurting you like this Embry, but. I." _

_She took out her cell phone and looked at the time "I have to go"_

_Sheila was about to leave but I grabbed her hand "But you what?"_

_"Go home, Embry!" I heard her sniff and she snapped her hand away from me and with that she ran off._

_*End of the flashback* _

"So she pretty much was saying she didn't want to be our friend anymore?" Quil asked

"I don't think that is it." I stated "I think that she wants to tell us all something but Sam and the gang are keeping her from telling us what she has to say."

Sheila's Pov ~~~~

I sighed as I opened the door to Emily's house, I walked in and slumped down on the couch next to Sam. He looked over at me with a questioning look, but I didn't care. I couldn't get that face out of my head. I couldn't get _Embry's_ face out of my head. I swallowed hard and thought back to when I looked at him.

*Flashback*

_"Sheila?" He said and grabbed my hand. I didn't want to look up at him because I felt so guilty about just not showing up to hang out with them one day. I just stayed home since I wasn't feeling well and I turned into a wolf! "SHEILA LOOK AT ME!" He was angry now I could feel him burning up he tugged on me. I didn't know what to say but I had to be mean to make him leave me alone._

_"EMBRY JUST LEAVE ME...." I was cut off when I looked at him. I couldn't yell at him anymore. I felt like I had just found the other half of me. I felt like I could never be mean to this person ever again in my life and that I would always be there to protect them. I never wanted to let him go. _

_Embry Call_

_I wanted him to be mine and be mine forever! I didn't know what this feeling was and I was going to have to talk it over with Sam because I am pretty sure that he would know. "Embry, what do you want" I said softening my voice._

_"I want you to come hang out with me, Quil and Jake like you used to" He said _

_Oh how I missed him and the guys so much, if only I could go and hang out with them, but I have to patrol all the time and make sure it's safe for them. They don't know that I have been risking my life for them and if they knew they might have actually thought twice about trying to drag me outside all the time._

_"I can't. I am supposed to go and meet up with Sam, Paul and Jared" I looked away from him. I could look at his sad face knowing that I was tearing him apart piece by piece._

_"What happened to Quil, Jake and I! You used to be tight with us!" Embry shouted at me. I felt like I was going to cry. Why was he yelling._

_"WELL THAT'S OVER WITH!" Two could play at that game, I wasn't going to let him get angry at me without me getting angry back. I know that's kind of messed up but, it's me._

_That's it I was sick of this and I pushed Embry off of me and I forgot my about my strength and he went flying into a try, My eyes widened and a tear slid down my eyes. I had hurt him and I wanted to protect him forever. How was I going to that now! I ran over to him and knelt down._

_"Embry! I am soo sorry, are you alright!? Do you need a doctor. I didn't mean to push to so hard! I just meant to get you off of me" I was going crazy I didn't know what I was going to do._

_"I'm fine" He groaned and pulled himself up "But, why don't you hang out with us anymore?"_

_"I wish I could tell you" I whispered and looked up at him putting my hand on his cheek "I don't like hurting you like this Embry, but. I." I was going to tell him that 'I just can't tell you!' But I pulled out my phone and saw the time. I had to go. "I have to go"_

_"But you what?" Embry grabbed my over heated hand_

_I sniffed "Go home Embry!" I ran off_

*End of flashback*

"What's the matter?" Sam asked

"What does...imprinting feel like" I looked up at Sam

"Well...you feel drawn towards that person, you feel like you have found the missing half to yourself. You want to stay with them forever to protect them and keep them safe and happy no matter what it takes" Sam explained "Why?"

"I think that I might have imprinted" I sighed

"On who?"

"Embry Call"


	2. Visiting

A/N OK quick note people. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I own Sheila and that is it alright thanks for listening, R&R and thank you for reading ;)

"Oh, that kid" I heard Paul snicker

Who happened to be at the table eating a muffin. I scrunched my face and stood up. "Yeah, 'that kid'" I said in a retarded voice "What's so bad about that, HUH?!"

If I could say so myself, I had a horrible temper ever since the day I found out that the legends were true. I used to be calm and under control, now I am just wild....and hungry like the wolf. I mean all I do is eat, patrol, eat, patrol, hang at Emily's , patrol a bit more and sleep.

"Nothing is bad about it!" Paul said looking surprised about my outburst

At least Paul didn't get angry, him and I have the worst tempers in the pack, but it's only Sam, Jared, Paul and me. I sat back down and calmed myself "Sorry" I muttered under my breathe

"You imprinted?" I heard Emily come and sit next to Sam.

"Yeah" I sighed as I saw Sam wrap his arm around Emily and pull her close, she giggled.

I wanted that, not Sam! But I wanted me and Embry to be like that, I sighed again "Hey, Sheila. I was thinking, how about after we are done patroling" Sam paused "How about you go over and hang out with them for a bit. Your friends, just you can't tell them about this. They will all find out on there own"

"REALLY!?!" I jumped out of my seat "WELL COME ON!" I was jumping and pointing at the door. I heard all of the guys chuckle and Emily laugh softly. They got up and Sam said bye to Emily. Jared came over and wrapped his arm around me.

"Now, make sure you control yourself. Don't stare at him at the time or he'll get scared or something" Jared smiled down at me.

Jared was probably around like 6 something which left me at 5'9 which was tall for some people. We sprinted into the forest and once got deep we all stripped down I have seen all them naked and they have seen me naked, it isn't that big of a deal, except when you catch them thinking about it later on that night. I felt heat rush threw my body like I was on fire. I was now on my four legs, I stretched and scrunched my nose.

_Ok guys lets start_

_Alright! The faster the better!_

I turned back and threw my clothes back on and looked at Sam, a smile spread across his face and he nodded his head. I ran off and I was heading towards Jacob's house knowing that Quil and Embry were probably there. I used to just walk in but, now that I don't hang out with them I guess I should knock.

My knuckles patted against the door making a loud knocking noise. It was funny how I couldn't really feel it on my knuckles. I heard a deep voice yell come in. I gently opened the door and stepped in shutting the door. I heard wheels come across the wood floors, I looked up and saw Billy.

"Hey Billy"

"Sheila!?" He smiled kind of surprised "It's been a while"

"Yeah, I've been...busy" I said sheepishly

"Yeah, I think I know" Billy winked at me "He's in the garage with Quil and Embry"

I smiled at him and walked to the garage. I tipped toed to the garage and peeked in, they were talking, Jacob was working on his car, Embry and Quil were sitting there talking to Jacob while he worked. I slid myself in quietly and quietly sitting next to Quil.

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted and they all jumped and looked my way.

"SHEILA?!" Jacob and Quil shouted, I frowned and looked at Embry. I think he was angry at me still. I sighed and smiled at them.

"Yeah, that's my name" I winked at them and looked at Embry again

They all came over to me and hugged me and noticed what I was wearing. A sports bra and basketball shorts...and it was December "Aren't you cold, and your burning up" Jacob said

"Yeah, but I'm fine" I grinned at them "I haven't seen you all in so long!"

"You saw me this morning" Embry said

I looked straight at him, I was around the same height as him. "How's your back" I took a step towards him

"It's fine, I think that I might have a bruis though" Embry smiled trying to make me feel better since I had a big frown and my eyes were watery. "Embry! I'm so sorry" my frown got bigger and I bit my lip.

"It's fine Sheila!" Embry put his arm around me and pulled me towards him...it kind of reminded me of what Sam did to Emily but his was more in a loving than Embry's his was a 'I want to be friends only!' kind of thing. Maybe I was being to hard on myself.

"Sheila?" I heard Quil say

I jumped and looked at him, Jacob, Quil and Embry started laughing at me. I thinned my eyes and glared at them "What?" I spat

They stopped and looked at me surprised. "Wow, you hanging with Sam and his gang really changed your temper" Jacob said shaking off his surprised look

"It's not a gang...Paul, Jared and Sam are friends, they're my friends and so are you guys" I grinned sheepishly "Sorry...for getting angry. I do get angry a lot quicker since Paul's an idiot"

"Yeah, you got really angry earlier today" Embry said

"Yeah, what do you guys want to do?" I smiled at Embry and pulled my eyes away from him so I could smile at Quil and Jacob.

"Help with the car" Jacob insisted

I walked over to the car and looked at it, and smiled at him "I don't know anything about cars" I laughed

"Oh yeah" Jacob smiled giving me a big hug "I'm happy that you came to visit us instead of hanging out with Sam...and his gang"

I growled at him since I told him we weren't a gang "Did you just growl?" Embry raised his brow

"No..." I said awkwardly and heard a howl _oh nice Sam! _"I have to go"

"You just got here" Quil whined wrapping his arms around me and squeezed me into a big hug and Jacob did too. I hugged Embry and we squeezed each other, "I'm really sorry guys, bye I'll try and get by tomorrow!" With that I ran out of the garage and saw them look at me since I was running at a abnormal speed. I ran into the forest and met up with the guys.

"What's up?" I growled

"Patrol, we smelled a vampire" Paul growled back at me

I twitched as I stripped down and phased in my wolf form.

_Embry barley talked to me!_

_Sheila, deal with it. One day he will under stand that you imprinted on him. Jared said_

_yeah...but since I imprinted on him, when he starts phasing into a wolf and shit will he imprint on me too since we are supposed to be soul mates?_

_Most likely I heard Sam_


	3. He's Sick

I shot my nose into the air and started smelling, I knew that smell.

_Vampire_ Sam told us

I already knew that, I put myself into a fighting stance and stood there waiting to see if it would jump out. I heard something run though the bushes and my eyes shot to the sound and jumped out of the way. I snapped my head towards the object that pounced at me...yup it was indeed a vampire. I snarled at the smell of it. Sam jumped onto the vampire.

_There's another one! _Jared mentally shouted

_I got it!_

_I'll help Sheila_

Paul and I sniffed out the other vampire and pounced onto him. Paul started tearing him apart, but the vampire threw him into a tree and Paul yelped. I growled and went to jump onto him, but he took off.

_He's running!_

_Chase him Sheila! _Sam exclaimed _I got this other one, Paul help her_

I chased after him and he ran out into the opened and I smelt someone familiar. My eyes widened, it was Embry, Quil and Jacob! I sprinted out of the forest and pounced onto the vampire and started tearing him apart, I glanced back at Embry, Quil and Jacob, they stood there shocked and scared. I wouldn't attack them but the didn't know that. Paul ran out into the opening with me and turned. He saw them and glared at them.

_SHEILA WHY"D YOU JUMP OUT IN FRONT OF THEM _Paul shouted at them

_I WASN'T ABOUT TO LET HIM SUCK THEIR BLOOD!_

_WELL NOW THEY ARE GOING TO THINK THAT WE ARE MONSTERS!_

_ENOUGH _Sam shouted and we winced _now drag the the vampire in here and we'll burn him_

Paul and I got him into the forest and Sam came out dressed and put the lighted match onto the vampire. I phased back and pulled the piece of leather on my ankle and put on my sports bra and shorts. I sighed, and glared at Paul. "I was trying to protect them!"

"They are going to think we are monsters" Paul glared

"But once they turn into a wolf and find out that that was a vampire THEN THEY WILL KNOW WE AREN'T MONSTERS!" I shouted the end

"WELL WHEN THEY PHASE INTO ONE THE FIRST TIME THEY WILL BE SCARED SHIT LESS!" Paul yelled back

"DUDE EVEN IF THEY DIDN'T THEY'D STILL BE SC-----" I was cut off

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sam shouted again

I whined and backed away from Paul since we were right in each others faces. I looked at Sam "Sorry Sam" Sam wrapped his arms around me in a friendly way. Surprisingly me and Sam were really close, we used to hang out a bit when we were kids since our parents were friends but I was mostly friends with Quil, Embry and Jacob so I was with them most of the time.

"Well, I am going to go home. Eat and sleep come get me when it's time to patrol again" I sighed and ran home

I woke up to someone knocking at the door, I fell asleep on the couch the other night. I stretched and walked over to the door. I opened it slightly peering out to see Quil...only Quil. I opened it wider letting him in. "Hey Quil. Why aren't you with Embry?"

"He isn't feeling well or something" Quil sat on the couch

"Oh, I'll be right back" I ran up the up stairs and into my room throwing on a white dress with lavender flowers on it. It went to the middle of my thighs. I pulled out my cell phone and called Sam's house

"Hey, Sam....Do I need to come right now?.....OK, howl when I need to come and patrol....Alright bye" I hung up the phone and ran back downstairs. I looked at Quil and he got up. We started walking towards Jacob's house. We walked right into the garage and saw him working on his car. I smiled and sat down.

"Sheila, you blessed us with your presence again...and where's Embry?" Jacob stated sarcastically and then questioned

"Quil told me he is sick or not feeling well" I sighed wishing he were there with them. "Well I called him but his mom said that he was in a lot of pain and he was burning up not wanting to talk to anyone" Quil explained

I think that I might go and see him later...maybe but then again he doesn't want to see anyone. Maybe...no he wouldn't make an exception for me, I mean I have been avoiding him and the guys for the past...month! or something ever since i became a wolf. I hung out with the guys just catching up a bit and what I have missed and such. I heard the howl that I have been waiting for but not wanting to hear. I sighed and stood up. "I have to go" I pulled out my cell phone "Emily wants me to go run some errands. I was supposed to be there a half hour ago"

I made a face with was fake but they didn't need to know that. I said my byes and ran into the forest and stripped down tying up my dress to my ankle with my leather string and phased heading towards where I heard the howl.

_What's new?_

_Nothing just going to patrol _Same thought pointing out the obvious

_I noticed...I can't wait until other people become wolves! Then I won't have to patrol every single day! _I dreamed

_It would be more like every other day still_ Paul thought

I rolled my wolf eyes and patrolled and did the normal stuff that was really boring. After I decided that I would go to Embry's and try to see him. I phased back and threw on my clothes "Hey, guys. Aparentaly Embry is in a lot of pain and is sick or something could he be turning into a wolf" I tilted my head towards Sam

"Yeah, probably"

"SWEET...I mean yay!" I smiled sheepishly. "I doubt his moms going to let you in and see him" Paul stated

"Never know" I sprinted over to Embry's house and knocked on the door. His mom answered it and smiled at me "Sheila, I haven't seen you here in so long!" Embry's mom had a huge grin on her face

"Yeah...been busy with things" I nodded my head "Can I see Embry?"

"Well, he isn't really feeling well" She looked at the ground "He is probably sleeping but if you want to" She stepped aside as I slid into the house not making a noise. I walked up to his room and knocked first. I peeked my head in the door to see him snoring quietly. I walked over to his bed and pulled a chair up. I put my hand on his forehead, his heat almost matched mine. "You're becoming one" I smiled big, I really hope that he would imprint on my too.

I slid my hand from his forehead and moved it down his long hair, he groaned slightly, in pain and because he was tired. I bit my lip not liking hearing him in pain and I took a deep breathe "Sheila?" I heard him whisper tiredly

"Yeah, how you feeling. Your mom told me you weren't feeling well" I said slightly concerned

"Yeah. I feel like I am on fire" He adjusted his body so he was looking at me "And my head hurts" I remembered when that happened to me. Yeah I knew that he was becoming a wolf soon. BOO YEAH! I would be able to see him more, even if he didn't like me, which may I say would be horrible! I would still be happy being able to see him all the time.

"Sheila?" Embry waved his hand in front of my face weakly "Huh?" I snapped out of my train of thought and he chuckled slightly

"I said why are you here?"

"Because your my friend and I care about you a lot! More than you can imagine" I mumbled the last part. Embry smiled up at me. The thing he did next kind of caught me by surprise, he grabbed my hand and held it. I sighed and relaxed and he squeezed my hand but I barley noticed. Embry closed his eyes and fell asleep, I got up and walked down the stairs in the house and started to go back to my house.


	4. Imprint

Embry's Pov

Sam took me into the house, he said he was going to introduce me to the pack. Sam opened the door walking in and I followed slowly behind him. "Guys, meet the newest member to the pack" Sam called to the people eating at the table.

They turned their heads around to face me and I saw, the two guys that hang out with Sam. Paul and Jared, I don't know which one was which but I knew their names and there was Sheila! She looked even more beautiful than I remembered her ever looking. I wanted to go over there and protect her with my life. She was everything now and I will dedicate my life to her, but why was this feeling so strong. I remember liking her a lot but this is so much different, this is like a magnetic force.

Oh jeez, she's smiling at me. I smacked a huge grin on my face and looked into her beautiful eyes getting lost and sighed. "That's Paul, Jared, Sheila and Emily" Sam pointed out taking me out of my daze, I looked over at him and nodded my head. "I'm Embry"

"I know" Sheila stuck her tounge out at me and I smiled, she was wearing a sun dress and was a light minty blue colour, it reflected off her russet skin. Why am I thinking of her like this!? It is going to effect our friendship and I knew it already but I just couldn't help it.

Shiela Pov

_No way! Embry is the new pack member, I knew that was why he wasn't doing good! I am going to get to spend so much time with him now. I am so happy, wow he is staring at me a lot. _I looked at Embry and he was looking into my eyes and I stared back into his big brown eyes, this seemed all so fast. "That's Paul, Jared, Sheila and Emily" Embry looked away and nodded his head at Sam introducing himself, which was something I already knew.

"I know" I stuck my tongue out, Oh yeah smooth sister. I mentally rolled my eyes and turned back and started eating my burger still feeling eyes burning into my skin, but I already knew that it was Embry. So I didn't really care much. "I think he just imprinted on you" Jared said adjusting himself on his chair after grabbing another burger.

"Score one for me" I whispered and Paul snickered. I wonder if Embry even knows what imprinting is. "But I doubt he knows what it is..."

"True, unless Sam told him" Jared said with a mouth full of food, yum

"Hey Sam, have you told Embry everything about being a wolf?" Paul asked

"Pretty much" Sam said looking over "Why"

Paul looked at me and then back at Sam, he made an 'O' shape with his mouth and looked at Embry, "One more thing about werewolves Embry, we imprint?"

"Imprint" Embry repeated after Sam looking at him confused.

"It's like love at first sight" I pipped in, then made a face and blushed "But stronger, you feel more connected to the person. Like only they matter and you want to protect them with you life only wanting them to be happy. Them dying would be like you dying to, like losing half of yourself"

"Emily is my imprint" Sam smiled at the thought, and Paul, Jared and I chuckled, Embry looked kind of confused and I looked at him smiling sheepishly. he put the grin on that I loved to look at. "Have you guys ever imprinted? What if the person doesn't like you back?"

"It Isn't possible, you guys are soul mates" Jared explained this time "And no I haven't imprinted"

"Neither have I" Paul said

"I have" I revealed taking another giant bite out of my burger.

Embry Pov

This whole imprinting thing is making me confused. They like you back because you are soul mates, and I think that I imprinted on Sheila but if she already imprinted, that means I didn't imprint on her? Unless you can have more than one soul mate...or she imprinted on me. "Embry you look a little confused" Sheila noted slowly getting out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah, it's weird" I said slowly

"It is a bit tricky and different but you'll understand soon enough" Sam shrugged his shoulders taking Sheila's chair she got up from. I went and sat down on the couch with her. "So do you feel any different?" Sheila suddenly said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you feel different from when you couldn't phase into a wolf from now?" She explained looking at me interested

"Not really, I feel taller and hotter, but that's about it" I stated

"Hotter's right" She murmured

"What now?" I asked surprised

"When I say hot, I mean temperature. When I couldn't phase I was so cold" She said fast "Oh" Was all I said

Sheila Pov

"When I say hot, I mean temperature. When I couldn't phase I was so cold" I thought of something quickly to cover up my mistake. "Oh" Was all he could say, aw he sounded upset "Did Sam tell you that we heal a lot faster too?"

"Yeah, he said if we got hurt in battle it wouldn't take nearly as long as it would for a human" Embry stated "I wouldn't consider ourselves not humans" I bit my lip "Just different

"Yeah, I guess" Embry agreed

"So Embry, want to go for a run, in wolf form" I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed

"Sure" Embry brightened up


	5. I never even got to say I loved him

I stood up smiling at Embry still, and turned towards Sam "Guys I am going to go running in wolf form with Embry, Okay?" I tilted my head waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, ok. Howl if there is any trouble" Sam insisted and I grabbed Embry's hand and started dragging him out of the house and into the forest. I smiled at him "You know how to phase and everything right" I asked as I started taking my arm out of my dress.

"Yeah..." I turned and saw Embry blushing. I smiled "If it makes you feel less awkward I will get undressed over here" I chuckled walking towards a tree and stripped off my sun dress and tying it around my ankle and phased. I stretched and walked out from behind the tree and saw Embry in wolf form. He had gray fur with spots on his back.

_Ready?_

_Yeah._

We started running for a bit_ Yeah, so when you are like this, and I am sure Sam has already told you, but we have no secrets. Well we can but normally it is hard to just not think about that kind of stuff. So, if you like someone and you don't want anyone to know...don't think about it._

_Yeah, Sam told me about that, what is that nasty smell?_

I stuck my snout in in the air and sniffed, Vampire. I let out a loud howl and Embry winced. _It's a vampire._

_I know, I heard you thinking about it_

_Yeah, they should be here soon. And DON'T let your guard down_

Embry nodded and got in a fighting stance, but he is so new to this I don't know how easy it would be. I remembered when I first became a wolf Paul had to train me. There was A LOT of fights between us, but it made it funner to fight. At that instant I felt a pain against my ribs and I let out a loud yelp. Embry sprinted over to me

_SHEILA! Are you ok!?_

_What happened? _I heard Sam's voice

I jumped back up forgetting about my pain, the vampire was going to attack. I growled, the smell was fowl. _Yeah, I'm fine. There is a vampire hurry, we are near the cliffs_The vampire walked out of the bushes and had a grin on her face as if she was amused. My nose wrinkled and I pounced on her, Embry pounced after. I didn't want him to get hurt that would be horrible.

She threw us both off and ran over to Embry, she got her arms around him and my eyes widened, GREAT! At that moment Sam, Paul and Jared came out. I jumped on too and joined in ripping her to shreds and Sam turned back to normal lighting her on fire.

I instantly rushed over to Embry, he was thrown on his head so he was knocked out. _What a perfect first day._I phased back throwing on my clothes and I had my face close to Embry's "Is he going to be OK?" I asked worried

"He should be, I don't see why he shouldn't be" Sam said walking up behind me

"Well, Embry was thrown off pretty hard, and thrown again after that hitting his head. I just don't want him to get hurt or die. I never even got to say that I loved him, or ever get together...or or---"

"You love me" I looked down to see Embry with wide eyes My face quickly turned red with embarrassment. Wonderful way to tell someone that. I didn't think that he was going to hear...maybe it was a good thing. "....uh....well....awkward!" I announced "Yeah"

"How long?" Embry asked suddenly

"Well, that day when you saw me come out of my house, once I looked at you I stopped yelling and then I imprinted on you. After that I couldn't stop thinking about you and I went to visit. Then you got sick and I had a feeling you were going to turn into a wolf, and here we are!" I was still blushing

"I imprinted on you today..." Embry admitted

"Bye" Jared quickly walked away with Paul and Sam right in his tracks, I snickered and looked back at Embry. He eyes filled with love...should I wait or, just dive in for the kiss.

Kiss him!

I crashed my lips onto his, knowing he would kiss me back though. Hope this wasn't to fast though. I would wait, if he wanted. Embry pulled my towards him wrapping his arm around my waist. The kiss was full of love and passion. I pulled away still blushing and took a breathe. "Wow" Was all I could say

"When you said you imprinted...I didn't know you ment me" Embry smiled at me. Now he was taller that me! "Let's...uh go back" I beamed at him

**A/N Hey people who read my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and by the way review please! lol and if anyone has any ideas, because I am kind of dead beat now. I thought of this idea during math :P, tell me how you liked it and how I need to improve. Thanks, Eden :D**


	6. What I Think

**A/N Ok you all know I don't own Twilght or any characters, but I do own Sheila. And yeah, enjoy my story :D This chapter is going to mainly be about how the people feel about the relation going on between Embry and Sheila.**

Paul's Pov

What I think about Sheila and Embry? Actually, truthfully, I am kind of jealous because I have always had a slight little crush on Sheila. I knew nothing was going to happen because of the one day she came back and ran into Emily and Sam's house saying she thought she had imprinted. At least she is happy though. Not that it is really any of my business.

I wonder if I will ever imprint?

Jared's Pov

Sheila and Embry, I think it is good that they finally told each other how they feel, even though Embry just started to feel that way, but they imprinted so they would have ended up together anyways! The only thing that I am not looking forward to is when they get intimate and we have to see them in our thoughts while we are in wolf form. I remember the time it happened with us and Sam. It was hard, and awkward.

Sam's Pov

It is a good thing that Sheila had said she "didn't even tell him she loved him" other wise, Jared, Paul and I would have to listen to the both of them always talking and looking at each other, not looking forward to the thoughts though.

Embry's Pov

This is perfect, when she said she imprinted I didn't know that it was on me! I didn't really know anything about it other than you want to protect them with your life and want them to be happy no matter what. When I found out that she loved me I was siked. I was the happiest that I can remember in my life.

After she kissed me it was awesome too, she seemed really nervous after that though. Oh well, I am just so happy!

Sheila's Pov

Well, I am pretty happy that Embry and I are going good. Even though everything only happened yesterday. I rolled over in my bed as I felt something up against me, I opened my eyes and saw Embry. "Crap" I laughed "I forgot you were here, I was like...who's in my bed'"

I heard Embry chuckled, I wonder how long he had been laying there waiting for me to get up. I dragged myself out of bed, I was going to school today. I looked over to Embry who was sitting on my bed watching me. "You should go home and get some clothes"

"Yeah" Embry got up and pecked me before leaving to get some new clothes on for school. Sam was probably going to have time to spend with Emily, while Paul, Jared, Embry and I all go to school. Ew, not looking forward to patrol tonight.

I took out a t-shirt and sweat pants and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. I stripped down and hopped in washing my hair quickly and getting out after I washed. After everything was done, my hair was dry and was in a messy ponytail. I walked out the front door and started walking towards Embry's. On the way there I saw Paul and Jared and they walked next to me.

"How are you and Embry doing" Jared randomly said

"Fine" I raise my eyebrow "Nothing could really happen...it's been one night"

They chuckled as Embry ran up to us and standing by my side "I haven't been to school in a long time" I said in deep thought, which was true I haven't been to school in a long time.

"Me either" Paul and Jared agreed

"I have...Except for the week I was 'sick'" Embry did the quotations.

Once we got to school everyone was looking at us weird, probably because we were huge, well compared to them. "Paul" Some blond cheerleader ran up to us "I missed you while you were gone" I rolled my eyes, one of Paul's old fuck buddies. It actually made me laugh rather than gag. I grabbed Embry's hand and skipped over to Jacob and Quil.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"Hey" Quil smiled and looked down at mine and Embry's hand. "Are you guys keeping something from us"

He and Jacob were still smiling "Yeah, kind of" I blushed and Embry pulled me towards him more. "Well why didn't you tell us earlier!" Jacob yelled in excitement getting a few peoples attention. I shook my head. This was going to be just another normal day. I took a deep breath as the bell rang and we walked into the school.


	7. New Kid

**A/N I know I haven't written in a while, but. I have now! Enjoy and I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything.**

It's been about a week and Jacob has turned into his wolf too. Nothing out of the ordinary. Jacob, Embry and I decided that we would go to school today. I looked at my schedule, I had math first and so did Jacob and Embry. We walked in and sat down. I was sitting next to Embry holding his hand we just kelp looking at each other and I felt someone kick me from behind. I jumped and looked at Jacob. "What was that all about?" I raised my eyebrow

"I don't want you guys to get all mushy on me...talk to me" He pretended to pout. We smiled and laughed at him.

"Class!" Mr. Barker shouted trying to get our attention. The whole class turned and looked at the front of the class. Mr. Barker was standing next to a Blond girl with green eyes, she was pale. Defiantly not from here.

"This is Trisha Parker, she is here from New York. Treat her like you would like to be treated. Trisha sit next to Jacob. That's Jacob" Mr. Barker explained. He actually looked really annoyed.

So she was sitting behind me, but I felt like something was melting into my back. Maybe she was glaring at me, but I wouldn't understand why, I don't even know her. The bell rang and we got up to go to our next class. Science which I had with only Jacob. Embry pecked me and left. I felt someone walk beside me.

I looked over and saw it was Trisha. "Hey!" She smiled at me. I looked at Jacob and he shrugged his shoulders. I looked back at her and said 'hi' to her bored.

"You don't seem very happy?" Trisha stated happily

"I'm fine...what class do you have" I sighed trying to be nice. I was still wondering why she was glaring at me.

"Science. Who was that boy you were sitting with in Math?" She asked

"Embry Call" I said putting my books on my class

"Oh, he's really cute. He kelp looking at me in class" Trisha stated, I snorted and she looked at me weird. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No, not that. Embry...is taken" I stretched and sat down in my chair.

"Can I sit here?" She asked kindly. I looked at her weirdly and shook my head. "Jacob's seat" I pulled Jacob down next to me and he laughed "Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Jacob and I burst out laughing, we kelp our hand on the desk trying not to fall over. "I would never date him!" I announced a little loudly and got some weird looks.

"That was a little mean!" Trisha snarled. Jacob and I instantly stopped laughing and looked at her. We faced the front as the teacher came into the room.

I yawned putting my arms behind my head and closed me eyes. It was lunch time. Trisha was yakking about her day...which I didn't even care about. "Hey Sheila" I opened my left eye and looked. It was Embry, Quil and Jacob.

"What's up" I asked them as they sat down next to me. I got up, Trisha was attempting at flirting with Embry. I growled and everyone looked at me. Embry and Jacob laughed and Trisha and Quil were a bit weirded out.

Just when I was about to tear my sandwich apart I heard a howl. "Be right back...WASHROOM!" I shouted and ran off, making sure it was human speed though. I stoped and wanted to see what was happening...and to wait for Embry and Jacob. They said something and they were running towards me.

"That girl is really annoying" Embry commented as we ran into the forest. I snickered and pulled off my t-shirt. Then my pants, I turned around so if Jacob and Embry saw something. It would be my ass. I phased into a wolf and stretched.

_How do you think I feel, she was pretty much stalking me all day. _I commented thinking about Trisha

_I thought it was funny at first _Jacob replied back to my comment

_Man, it totally isn't!_

_I know, she asked me and Sheila if we were dating! Wouldn't she have noticed that you and Embry were holding hands during math. _Jacob mentaly laughed

_Well, she is obviously a dip shit so apparently not! And Embry I think she likes you._

_GUYS!_

_Sorry Sam. _Jacob and I thought at the same time.

We did the patrol like it was any other day, I sighed and put my clothes back on. "I am **not** going back to school" I emphasized the word not, just because of Trisha I never wanted to go back.

"They are gonig to wonder where you went...considering you said you were going to the bathroom" Jacob chuckled

"Oh well, I really don't want to go back. I feel bad for Quil though" I sighed

"Okay, I think I am going to go back for Quil so he doesn't have to deal with her" Embry said putting on shoes, although he didn't need them. "Noooooo!" I whined and hugged him.

Embry chuckled and hugged me back and looked in my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be back! It isn't the end of the world" Embry said

"But I will be so bored without you" I scrunched my nose, Embry kissed me softly "Then come"

I growled at him as we walked out the door together "Your lucky I love you" I mumbled

"I love you too!" Embry pulled me into a giant bear hug almost killing me...not really but, yeah. We held hands all the way back to school.


	8. She's So Irritating

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Trisha asked as Embry and I got back to school.

"I told you...he's taken" I smiled at her. Her mouth opened a bit and she glared at me and tugged on my arm pulling me along with her. "I told you I liked him"

"...no you did not" I snickered and scrunched my nose.

"Well it should be obvious!" Trisha shouted at me in anger.

"Honestly Trisha, before you were here. I was dating Embry. Guess what even if I knew you liked him I wouldn't break up with him, because I care about my feelings more than I care about yours...I don't even know why you were talking to me. Probably because I am dating Embry, or you thought that you could get to him from me...no. He is mine so back OFF!" I announced in a stern voice and walked away from her and sat with Embry

"I hate her" I sighed and put my head on Embry's shoulder. Embry and Jacob burst out laughing Quil just sat there. "She isn't that bad"

"...your right...she's horrible!" I shouted, Jacob was laughing still.

****

It was after school but it was very boring, Trisha was bugging me all day and I hope she didn't just invite herself over. She seemed like the kind of girl that would just invite herself over. "What are you doing after school?" Trisha asked me.

"Going to Sam's house" I mumbled

"Sam, who's that?" She asked in a peppy tone.

"He's my friend." I groaned, I was tired of her questions, isn't she supposed to be angry at me or something, I mean come on...I told her I didn't care about her, isn't she the kind of girl that would leave you alone after that? Come on, give me a break!

"Aren't you angry at me or something" I asked walking out of the school doors.

"No, why would I be?" She asked smiling still.

"...I told you I didn't care if you liked Embry, no matter what he is mine" I cocked my brow and waited for her to replie.

"Well, no matter what I am going to win him over, so you may as well just back down now, because I know he was looking at me in Math class" She smiled in a teasing type way.

I snorted and rolled my eyes "Hey Sheila!" I heard Jacob shouted, I looked in the general direction and mouthed 'help me' to him.

I could hear him chuckling from where I was, he was also with Embry and Quil. "Well, whatever you say, I'm leaving"

I began to walk away from her, but she ran up beside me "Where are we going?" She asked

"_I'm_ going to Sam's, I don't know what _you_are doing" I said putting emphasis on the words i'm and you.

"Can I come?" She asked

"Not today, I'm busy with Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob and Embry." I stated

"What are you doing?" She asked again, I stopped walking and turned to her. I face had a blank look on it, and she was smiling as though she was entertained by the fact she was annoying the crap out of me.

"None of your business, now go home or go make some other friends that actually want to hang out with you" I hissed, scrunching my nose together.

Normally I'm not that mean, but this time it was called for, maybe now she will leave me alone and let me hang out with my friends without her annoying me.

I walked over to Jacob, and Embry -Quil had just left- without Trisha stalking me, I had a grin on my face. "She left me alone" I gasped throwing my hands in the air.

They chuckled, "How did you manage that?" Embry asked with a grin on his face, he put his arm over my shoulder looking down at me with a loving look in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I told her to leave me alone and go home pretty much" I shrugged putting my head on his arm. Embry grew to be 6'4 leaving me behind at 5'9. I heard Jacob gag, we looked at him.

"You guys are all mushy"

"How!?" Embry nd I exclaimed at the same time laughing.

"The way you're looking at each other, it's disgusting" Jacob insisted and walked away. Embry and I looked at each other smiling silently until we burst out laughing.

"It's discusting?" Embry asked me

"I guess it is" I put one hand behind his neck and the other on his cheek, I pulled him down to my height and began to kiss him. We moved out lips along with each others, the kissed was filled with love, passion and fun. I pulled away and rubbed my nose against his.

"I love him" He cooed in my ear.

I giggled and pulled away from him holding my ear. "I love you too" I stuck my tongue out and began to run away from Embry, He smiled at me and started to chase me.

**A/N Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update, I have no ideas what so ever, and sorry it's really short.**


	9. Foolish

A/N Ooooops Sorry last chapter I made Embry say 'I love him' I meant for it to be I love you . I'm sorry. Okay I am going to start up some drama, so be ready =]

Embry and I caught up with Jacob, once I was near Jacob I jumped onto his back. "What's up Jacob?" I asked smiling

"Happy?" Jacob snickered

"She is probably really happy that Trisha isn't bugging her anymore" Embry grinned

I sighed and got off Jacob's back. "But I am sure she will be back, she said that she was going to win you over Embry" I rolled my eyes and I heard him chuckle.

"Like that could even happen. I imprinted on you, remember!" Embry put his arm over my shoulder bringing me closer to him. "I will always be yours and yours only."

"For god sakes. If I wanted to listen to this lovey dovey shit I'd be with Sam" Jacob walked away faster.

Embry looked down at me smiling, I stuck my tongue out at Jacob, he was so funny sometimes. I couldn't wait until he imprinted. I know for a fact that he will...I just know it.

We walked into Sam's house and sat down onto the couch putting on football. I had my arm up on the arm rest and my legs up on Jacob and Embry. "Guys come here I want to discuss patrolling" Sam said while walking into the kitchen.

I got up as did Jacob. I stared at Embry and waited "I'll be in in a second, I'm watching the game" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter telling them that Embry was watching the game. Sam began talking to us about our patrol, nothing was really different though.

Embry's POV

I was sitting watching the game when someone was at the door. I was about to get up and get it, but Emily was walking towards the door so I let her get it. I heard a voice that sounded a bit like Trisha's. "Hey, Sheila invited me over...so I came"

Yeah, it was Trisha. I knew because she came and sat next to me. She began to attempt flirting with me. "What do you see in her anyways?" Trisha asked me.

That took me out of my daze from the game. "What do you mean, what do I see in her? I am in love with her and that is just the way it is" I stated.

"But why, what does she have that I don't?" Trisha hissed crossing her arms.

"She has a good personality, she is beautiful and I have liked her since I was a kid. Trisha just because you don't get what you wnt doesn't mean you have to whine about it" I explained to her.

Why was I even explaining this to her. It was none of her buisness what I decided to do, I will love who I want to love, I will kiss who I want to kiss. She has no say in what I do she isn't my family...she isn't even my friend! And I doubt that Sheila invited her over too.

"Embry you're so toned" Trisha smiled putting her hand on my shoulder and leaning closer to me.

I rolled my eyes beginning to get uncomfortable with her sitting like this. "Embry?" I heard sheila

I turned my head when I felt a pair of lips press onto mine and they weren't Sheila. I pushed Trisha off of me. "What are you doing!?" I shouted

"Yeah, what the fuck are you doing!" I heard Sheila shout.

"Oh, hey sheila!" Trisha had a smile on her face. She jumped up from the couch and walked over to Sheila. "What's up"

Normal POV

"What do you mean what's up?!" Sheila shouted shaking. "YOU JUST KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh, sorry. It isn't like he did anything. Plus I told you that I would win him."

"Oh yeah, because it totally looks like you have won his heart!" I clenched my fists together, and sent my fist flying at Trisha. I felt someone grab my fist. I looked and saw Sam standing there.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sam shouted at me squeezing my fist.

Trisha looked like she was in shock, like she had never seen something or someone come at her so fast. I wasn't about to let her touch my boyfriend and get away with it. that is not the way I roll and everyone should already know that.

If anyone was going to touch Embry it was going to be me. "Trisha I think that you should leave before things get out of hand" Sam wasn't even looking at her anymore.

He was glaring at me for being so foolish. If I had hit her it would have sent her flying and probably broke some of her bones. I was an idiot, a foolish idiot. I have learn to control my rage, lately Embry has been keeping me under control, but this time I just couldn't handle it.

I pulled my fist out of Sam's hand. Everyone looking at me still, I walked over to the door and slammed it open, without putting my shoes on I walked into the forest. I still felt all the eyes on me, but I have to get my rage out somehow. I knew just the thing I was going to do.

Cliff Diving

I sat at the top of the cliff, my feet dangling over the edge. Did it matter if I was going to jump or not? Not like it would kill me or anything! Just sitting her was relaxing me a bit, I yawned and got up. I launched myself over the edge and cannonballed into the water making a big splash as I hit the water.

I swam back up to the surface with a smile on my face.


	10. Great Day Off

All day the guys haven't came to find me. I layed on the grass at the cliff, staring at the clouds as they drifted by. It was fun to finally have a day off in so long. They probably understood what I was going threw and decided that I could use a day off. It was probably around 2am now.

I heard someone come up behind me, I reconized the scent "Hey Jacob" I said. Jacob sat down next to me "Is this what you did all day?" Jacob snickered looking up at the moon along with me.

"Yeah, I feel asleep for a while too" I sighed.

Jacob grunted as he layed down next to me, still watching the moon. "It's nice isn't it?" I asked still in my own world, I was enjoying it.

"Embry was worried about you" Jacob told me

"I hate Trisha" I scrunched my nose up "Where is Embry anyways?"

"He is still on patrol, I told him to come find me when he was done patrolling." Jacob said. Jacob and I lay there in silence for the rest of the time. He was the kind of friend I could lay with and never do anything with. No need to talk or move...just enjoying them being there with you.

"When do you think Quil is going to become a werewolf" I asked

"Very soon" Jacob assumed

"I would hope so...any girls that you are enjoying lately?" I laughed at my own question. I haven't seen Jacob at Sam's that often, Embry told me he hangs out with some girl named Bella.

"There is this girl named Bella...but she is involved with a leech" Jacob growled. I smiled and closed my eyes. "She doesn't like me the way I like her, she doesn't understand how much better I am than that stupid leech"

"Jacob..." I began "Be considerate. You may not like him because he has her and you may not like him because he is a vampire...but it is still love. If a werewolf were to imprint on a vampire...it would still be love and imprinting. It would be their soul mate" I explained

"What about the horrible stench?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know, but you'd find a way to make it so they don't smell, because you want to be with them all the time. That's how it is with Embry. It's so hard for me to stay away from him because, it's not only imprinting...it's love. I would never go back on the day I imprinted on him, because everything has happened for a reason. Everyday with him is like heaven" My eyes remained quiet.

"I never want to imprint" Jacob said in a stern voice.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him disgusted "Why not!?" I asked

"Because that was disgusting!" Jacob shouted, I burst out laughing and fell back to the ground. Jacob didn't seem to be the romantic type guy, but it was really funny.

"Jacob, you amaze me. I'm so happy to have met you, Quil and Embry" I admitted.

Jacob and I layed there until Embry came. "Bye Jacob!" I waved along with Embry. He had his arm over my shoulder and we headed towards my house. It was quiet, so quiet I could hear the crickets cricketing.

"Are you angry at me?" I heard Embry ask in a depressed tone.

"What did you do?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He had never done anything, Trisha did everything! She kissed him, and he pushed her away...that's the way it works.

"Trisha kissed me" Embry answered

"Yeah, Trisha kissed _you_. It isn't like you kissed her. If that happened then you and I would have a problem...but you didn't kiss her, she kissed you" I indicated.

"Yeah, that's true...I just thought that you'd be angry at me too"

"Embry it isn't like it is in movies. In movies girls get angry at their boyfriends when the girls kiss them first. If you think about it, if the guy pushes away then they didn't want it! It's kinda of obvious" I rolled my eyes opening my door kicking off my flip flops.

I sighed and walked up to the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped down and got into the shower, after I was done I walked into my room to see Embry was waiting. I smiled at him as I picked out a pair of pj's. I yawned and got into bed next to Embry. "Tired"

"Kind of" I giggled getting onto of Embry. Pressing my lips against his, he pulled my closer deepening the kiss. Things began to get steaming, next thing that happened we were both naked and began making love.

"I love you" Embry said, laying next to me on my bed.

I cuddled closer to Embry "I love you too...I swear to god if you think of this tomorrow I will have to hurt you"

Embry chuckled before we slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**_A/n sorry that this one is short, I'm still trying to add more drama and I am also trying to finish writing this ASAP. If anyone has ideas, I'm opened to them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter =] :P_**


	11. Can I Even Get Sick?

Over the past few weeks Quil had become a werewolf and he had also imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire. Other people have joined the pack as well. Leah and Seth Clearwater. Leah was around the same age as me and Seth was 14 or 15, but I wasn't sure 100%.

That Bella girl had also figured out that we were wolves, which pissed Paul and I off. Paul and Jacob formed into their wolf self while I kelp myself calm so nothing drastic happened. I loved Jacob like a brother and if I hurt him in anyway. Emotional or Physically, I would be very upset with myself.

The sun was setting and I was walking on the beach holding hands with Embry. Lately my stomach has been really sore and I have felt nausous. But I don't really think anything of it, It was actualy feeling like that right now.

I began dry heaving I quickly turned away from Embry and started puking, I felt my hair being lifted up as I puked. I stood there for a few seconds before getting back into normal posture. I whipped my mouth off and looked at Embry with a sad look in my eyes.

"Want to go home?" He asked me concerned. I nodded my head as we walked back to my house. "Want me to stay here with you tonight?"

"No, I don't want you to get sick" I said sighing. Embry leaned down and kissed my forhead. We said our goodbyes and I walked over to the couch and layed down. I vision slowly began to fade until I was in complete darkness.

I woke up to birds chirping from the outside. I slowly rolled off the couch and walked upstairs into my bathroom. Pulling out my tooth brush and began brushing, I was thinking about what happened yesterday...I don't even remember falling asleep. I jumped into the shower when I felt that feeling again. Feeling faint I fell onto my ass and moved the shower curtain. I put my head over the side of the bathtub and puked again.

I began panting and sweating, I rinsed my mouth out and rebrushed my teeth. I got out of the shower and put a towel on and went to grab a mop. The phone began ringing, I snatched it off the charger. "Hello?" I said into it cleaning the floor.

"Sheila, how you feeling?" It was Embry

"Not to good" I sighed putting the mop back in the bucket. I went into the kitchen and looked threw the cupboards. "Do you want me to take you to the doctors or something?"

"It's probably just the flu...Can I even get sick?" I asked confused. Could werewolves ever get sick? That was a good question in my mind, well I guess they can since I am pulling it off.

"I'm sure you can...you're sure you don't want me to take you to the La Push doctor?" Embry asked

"I would rather go with Emily because she is a girl" I said filling my cup with water and taking an aspirin. "Want me to ask her for you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice...I'll come over to Sam's." I said and hung up the phone putting my head on the counter. I took a deep breath and walked upstairs to get dressed. I put on track pants and a tank top.

The clouds were covering the sun like usual, but the birds were still singing their happy melody. I felt like someone was playing the drums inside my head and they were banging on my eyelids. My back was sore and so were my breasts. I stopped moving completely.

"Aren't those symptoms of being pregnant?" I asked myself...other than the drums thing, I just had a headache right there.

I started walking again and had that feeling again, I was near Sam's could I make it? I barged into the house and ran past everyone right to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. I flushed it down and rinsed my mouth with the tap.

"Okay let's go" Emily said quickly and grabbed my hand, she had Jacob's rabbits keys in her hand. I got into the back seat and layed down. "Can we stop at a corner store?"

"Why?" Emily asked "Don't you want to go right to the doctor's?"

"I think I have to check something out first...pregnancy tests?" I smiled sheepishly.

"You think you're pregnant?" Emily asked

"Well I am puking, sore back and my breasts hurt...also along with a bad headache which has nothing to do with being pregnant."

"Want to just ask the doctor to do a pregnancy thing instead so you don't have to waste your money on the pregnancy test also?" Emily asked

I persed my lips and thought for a second "Your idea is much better than mine...procead" I stuck out my tongue as she drove to the doctor's.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You are about a 8 weeks pregnant" The doctor smiled "Congratulations, take good care of it."

I just sat there holding Emily's hand...I was pregnant. I was really pregnant.

This was no joke, this was actually happening to me.

**A/N oooo Sounds ooberly fun xDDD Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to have more out quickly because I'm have ideas for what is going to happen.**


	12. He Just Ran Off

I squeezed Emily's hand, I was really pregnant. I inhaled deeply and held it until I couldn't hold my breathe any longer. I let it out. "Can you take me home?" I asked glancing at a concerned looking Emily. I stared at the ground and walked to the car with Emily by my side.

"Sheila, there is nothing to be ashamed of. People get pregnant and at least it's with Embry. You two are in love with each other." Emily attempted to cheer me up.

"But that's not it, I wanted to get pregnant eventually. Not yet though, I wanted to wait until I wanted to settle down. Not while I'm still a teenager, now I'm going to have to get a job and so is Embry." I sighed "I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility"

"You're going to have to deal with it...unless you get an aboration" Emily said the word abortion in small weak toned words. I looked over at her like she was crazy. "Are you insane?" I asked

"This is my baby we're talking about, not a leech or something. I got myself into this and I'm going to have to stay in it" I looked out the window.

"Are you going to tell Embry?" Emily asked suddenly. I had to tell Embry, he was the dad. He had a right to know and...we were together and there was no chances of him leaving me for this reason. Out of everything I can see him being happy about it.

"I have to. take me back to Sam's instead of home" I sighed and put my head on the window again and falling asleep. "Sheila?"

"Go away" I rolled over on the soft...wait, I thought I was in the car. I sat up quickly and noticed i was in Sam's house. "How are you feeling?" Embry asked sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Crappy...was it all a dream?" I asked looking around the house.

"Was what a dream?" Embry asked, okay this was a bit weird I was in the car when I fell asleep. Now I'm in Sam's house and I'm confused whether I was actually pregnant like the doctor said. "That your sick and went to the doctors?"

"Okay, so that actually happened?" I asked and Embry nodded his head. I stood up. "In that case I need to talk to you" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house where no one was. The sun was setting already? "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A long time, I took you inside from the car and put you on the couch, everyone else is out patrolling." Embry explained.

"Alright, well I'm pregnant" I said getting right to the point.

"So what did you want to te-- wait did you just say you were pregnant?" Embry's jaw dropped and looked at me with wide eyes. The look on his face was beginning to scare me, he was frozen or something.

"Embry...?" I bit my lip and looked at him. I put my hand on his cheek and he...he pushed it away and ran off. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground crying...did he seriously just do that? Did he just run off after I told him I was pregnant?

I thought he loved me, wouldn't someone who loved you be happy that you were pregnant with their child. I just layed on the ground waiting for something to happen. Embry still hasn't come back and I haven't moved. I was so hungry, but too depressed to do anything.

"Sheila?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned my head to see Jacob, I swallowed hard and just layed on the dirty ground. "Are you okay?"

"No" I sniffed. Jacob sat down next to me and looked at me scared. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Embry" Was all I could say without bursting into a waterfall of tears. Jacob pulled me into a hug and I sobbed. "He doesn't it! He doesn't want me!"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked in a soft tone while rocking me back and forth in his arms. "I thought that Embry loved me!" All this crying was making me sick to my stomach, I quickly pushed Jacob away, turned around and puked getting it in my hair.

I saw a rain drop hit the ground in front of me. It instantly began to pour rain. "Let's get you home" Jacob said standing me putting out a hand.

"No" I looked up at the very large Jacob towering over my sitting body. "Get up" He growled, yet not in an angry way. "You'll get even more sick."

"I'M NOT SICK I'M PREGNANT!" I shouted at Jacob. Jacob's eyes went wide, he had the same expression that Embry had. I sobbed again "Embry said he didn't want it?" Jacob looked hurt and surprised.

I shook my head and slowly got up, I was shaking and jumped when I heard thunder. "He didn't say that...he just ran off"

"Just ran off?" Jacob asked surprised

"Yeah, he just ran off and left me here and I haven't moved since" I stated.

"I'm going to talk to him" Jacob snarled and stomped away just leaving me in the rain. I rolled my eyes and started to walk home. By the time I got back to my house I was soaked. I wonder what was going on right now with Embry and Jacob.


	13. Round Ligament Pains

Now and then I would fall asleep but I would wake up about 30 minutes later. I was too worried about what Embry was doing and if he was coming back. I was a mess, I haven't changed or had a shower. I just kind of came home and collapsed onto the couch. I walked into the kitchen and couldn't find anything to eat. I looked at the time, it was 5 in the morning.

I was going to order a pizza but it was too early. I pulled out some waffles from the freezer and put them into the toaster and sat on the counter and stripped off my shirt so I was in my bra. I looked down at my stomach. It didn't look like there was anything in there at all. I poked it, wonder what it's like in there...

"What kind of question is that?" I asked myself and got out a plate as the waffles popped out of the toaster. I put them on the plate and plied syrup onto the waffles. I walked into the living room and turned on the news. It was talking about how hunters and hikers were finding what looked to be like bears.

I was assuming that they were talking about us. Werewolves. That made me think for a second...is there a chance my baby wouldn't be a wolf. Or would it be one? These kinds of questions ran threw my head as I ate my waffles. It was about time that I should have a shower.

The water and soap ran down my body, my figure was to be lost after I got big from this baby. There was something I was giving up, my body. I'm going to look like a fat whale once I have this kid. I sighed and stopped the water and grabbed a towel.

I was going to go into Forks today, buy a few things because I doubt I was going to be leaving very much. I grabbed my phone and was about to call Jacob when I realised the time...maybe I should just walk. Get some exercise, actually I could run.

I opened the door and saw Embry sitting on my porch, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He jumped up and turned towards me "SHEILA!" He shouted "I'm sorry, I didn't run off because I didn't want the baby, I ran off because I didn't know what to do. I was scared. All the thoughts that were running threw my head about me being a bad dad."

"Embry, you're not going to be a bad dad" I smiled and lifted my head on his cheek. I caressed his cheek the slapped it "YOU DON'T JUST RUN OFF THOUGH!" I shouted glaring at him

"I'm sorry, I will never do it again. I was just surprised by the fact that you were pregnant. It was just so surprising. Sheila, I promise I'll never do that again. I swear, take me back" Embry grabbed my hands and held them tightly in his. I blushed and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, you run off again and I'll make you wish you weren't born" I glared squeezing his hands. "Thank you!" Embry beamed and hugged my tightly "BABY BABY!" I squeeked out.

Embry stopped hugging me and put his hand on my stomach. "You're not going to feel anything, it's too early" I sighed "Embry can you get me some groceries?" I asked

"Yeah go make me a grocery list" He said as we walked into the house and I walked into the kitchen and scribbled down what I wanted. "Peanut butter ice cream?" Embry asked smiling.

"If they have it" I smiled sheepishly "Which I doubt...if they dont get peanut butter and vinella ice cream."

"This is a grocery list filled with junk food" Embry chuckled reading it, I picked up my wallet and gave him money which he wouldn't take. After arguing with him about take the money...he won. Once he left the phone rang "Hello?" I asked

"Sheila do you feel well enough to go patrolling?" Sam asked

"Yeah. I actually feel great. I'll be by in a few." I said and hung up the phone. I walked into the forest and morphed into a wolf and met up with the pack where I normally met up with them. I didn't know if it was a good idea to patrol while I'm pregnant, but I don't see any harm in it.

_Jacob told us that you were pregnant _I heard Paul's voice in my head, he actually sounded a little ticked off.

_Yeah, dumb wolf. Well I guess I didn't tell him not to tell anyone, but I thought he would have known._ I mentally rolled my eyes.

_It's not like we wouldn't have found out or anything Sheila. It's hard to keep a secret from the pack, especially when we can hear each other's thoughts..._ Jared had a point there, it would have been impossible to keep the secret from them. Also I would have gotten big eventually.

After patrol was done I headed home, once I was there I saw Embry watching tv on my couch. "How was patrolling" Embry asked not looking away from the tv.

"Want some pancakes?" I asked suddenly. Embry agreed and I walked into the kitchen and looked for where Embry put everything. After finding the pancake mix I began making them when I felt a slight pain. I held my side and took a deep breathe. "EMBRY?" I shouted and he ran into the room worried.

"What's wrong" He asked ergentally. I grabbed his shoulder to keep my balence, I closed my eyes and rested my head. "Do you want to go see the doctor again?" He asked

I nodded my head quickly and took the pan off the fryer. We used Embry's car to drive to the doctor's after waiting a bit the doctor look at me then Embry. "Are you Mrs. Call now?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is now what's wrong with her?" Embry asked taking a deep breathe. I crossed my fingers and hoped nothing was wrong with the baby.

"Well, Mrs. Call" when the doctor said that it made me smile, I liked the sound of that. Though it reminded me of Embry's mom. "What you are experiencing is completely normal. It's round ligament pain, it's due to normal changes that take place in your body during pregnancy. It's caused by stretching of the round ligaments attached to the uterus, but more commonly it occurs on the ride side of the pelvis."

Embry and I looked at each other, our mouths in the shapes of 'o's. "So this is completely normal?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, if you have anymore questions you can ask me now or come back when the time comes." The doctor wrote some stuff down on his clip board.


	14. Miscarriage

"EMBRY IT HURTS!" I squeezed Embry's hand tightly. It's been about a week since I've been to the doctor's about the round ligament pains. I was wearing a white sundress and there was something unusual happening to me...I was bleeding. My eyes widened in fear, I have seen this in movies and read about it in books. I think that I was miscarrying. I clenched my teeth together "Take me to the doctors"

Embry picked me up and set me down in the car and quickly drove to the doctors. Tears have shed from my eyes and I sat in the passengers seat in silence. Embry demanded to see the doctor right away, and his demand was granted. "What is so important?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Sheila is bleeding and I don't know why" Embry said with a concerned look spread across his face. "Mr. Call you are going to have to be more specific. Everybody bleeds" The doctor said

"I'M BLEEDING WHEN I SHOULDN'T" I shouted and held my stomach taking long deep breathes. Trying to tell myself that everything was going to be fine and I was going to have my baby still. I felt my eyes go uneven and took one last breathe before everything went dark.

I heard voices talking but I left my eyes closed not wanting to open them up. I was on a bed that wasn't mine, it was hard and lumpy. I heard a worried voice that I recognized to be Embry's. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked, his voice full of sorrow.

"Yeah, Mrs. Call with be perfectly fine. But I am afraid to say that you have lost your baby" The doctor.

The words repeated in my head a million times. "Why? What was wrong?" Embry asked

"Well, there could be many reasons why. Miscarriages mostly happen when there is something wrong with the baby and it has no chance of developing normally. There could also be the fact since she is a werewolf I believe?" The doctor paused.

The doctor knew about this because he was one as well and he was our personal doctor because most doctor's would find it unusual of our temperature. "Yeah" Embry said to the doctor. I waited with my eyes closed still wanting to know why being a wolf would effect me being pregnant. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"The fact that when she forms into a wolf she is adjusting the baby that is inside of her. Wolves bodies are much different than humans and with a human child inside a wolf uterus, which is smaller than humans uterus's. Squeezing the baby, possibly hurting it's bone and insides. It could cause internal bleeding for the fetus, or it coming out misshaped or deformed." The doctor explained.

Technically, it was entirely my fault that the baby was gone. Sam asked me to patrol and me thinking that it was okay I went out and did it! "How come you didn't tell us this before?" Embry asked, I could hear the angry in his voice. that's true too, the doctor hadn't told that I shouldn't turn into a wolf.

"It never occurred to me that she was a wolf too." He explained "You guys can always try again, her eggs and uterus are in perfect shape. She is fine." I opened my eyes and watched the doctor walk out of the room leaving me with Embry.

"Embry?" I chirped softly, a tear running down my cheek. "It's going to be okay" Embry smiled gentely and whiped away my tear.

_______________________________________________________________

"You look like you're in bad shape..." Trisha's annoying voice ran threw my head.

I looked at her with daggers, did she really think that I was going to talk to her after what she had done to me? That I would really talk to her after she kissed Embry? I don't think so, but of course she follows me everywhere I went. I walked up next to Paul.

"Paul please help me." I whined linking arms with him and walking away.

Paul chuckled and looked at me and instantly had a frown on his face. "How much sleep have you had?" He demanded.

"Not much this past week, I've been grieving." I sighed "I can't help but think it is entirely my fault that I lost the baby."

Paul clenched his teeth together and was glaring, I turned around and saw Trisha there. "You're pregnant?!" Trisha gasped.

I rose my eyebrow and played it cool. "No..." I trailed off and turned back to Paul.

"But I just heard you say that you were..." She said

"Trisha, honestly. Are you retarded? Go away...that was a misunderstanding what you heard. When I say I lost the baby I meant Claire's toy doll, now get lost" I sighed and began walking away with Paul again.

"How was it your fault" Paul whispered so Trisha couldn't hear while she was stalking quietly behind us. "The doctor didn't tell you that turning into a wolf would hurt the baby."

"Yeah, well I should have known better. Honestly, I knew that wolves insides were mostly different than humans, but I did it anyways."

"But you didn't know that it was going to have any effect on you" I jumped and turned as I saw a smiling Jared behind me. Happy with the fact that he had scared me, I rolled my eyes and grinned at him. "Where's Embry?" He asked and looked around the halls.

"I have no idea" I shrugged "I think that he might be on patrolling"

"No, I just finished patrolling. He wasn't with us" Jared said making a face.

We shrugged it off and continued on with our day, forgetting about the conversation Paul and I were having.

**_A/N I know so sad =[ but I needed something sad to happen, I hope that you still like my story Lol, keep reading and find about the rest of this interesting stuff that's going to happen. =] Also I'm opened to ideas still, and about the whole wolf tranforming type thing about how you could loose your baby...I kind of made that up so don't think that it's true =P. R&R_**


	15. UhOh Everyone Knows!

"Sheila are you okay?" I heard Emily's soothing voice ask me. I rose my eyes from the table where I had my head rested on. I nodded my head without my cheek movie since it was stuck to the wooden table. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I don't know" I shrugged and lifted my head up slowly. "I'm just tired, sad and where's Embry" I scrunched my nose up and looked around the room lazily.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day. You should ask one of the guys" Emily finished talking and at that moment Embry came into the house. I jumped off of my table and ran over to Embry jumping on him. "Where were you all day?!" I asked cuddling into his shoulder.

"Woah, didn't know you'd miss me that much" Embry chuckled squeezing me. "I wasn't even gone all day" He whispered in my ear taking me outside to talk. He set me down next to him.

"So where were you today?" I asked concerned. Embry smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Punched danced my stress away" Embry smiled and I laughed. "I knew I should have let you watch Hot Rod" I smiled at him.

"Naw, I'm only joking I was out in Forks" Embry said with a straight face and I knew he wasn't kidding this time. I rose my eyebrow, why would he be in Forks of all places? "For dinner reservations. Family" Embry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now it makes sense" I nodded my head. "When are you going?"

"Tonight, I was wondering... and so was my family. Do you want to come, you know. Meet the family?" Embry smiled sheepishly.

I grinned at him and rolled my eyes. I nodded my head agreeing to go and Embry jumped up. "Well then let's get you home and get you ready"

I giggled and went inside to say my byes to everyone. Embry drove me home and told me he'd come to get me after. He told me that it was going to be his mom, grandma, grandpa, aunt and cousin. He also told me that I don't have to dress nice, and that his family just wants to meet me.

I got into the shower and got cleaned up. I put on a nice shirt and pants, nothing too fancy. Just casual. I heard somone walk into the house and I figured it was Embry so I walked down the stairs and saw him watching tv on my couch. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Ready?" I asked

"Yeah" He got up, he wore a simple pair of pants and t-shirt. He held my hand and walked me to his car and opened the door for me as usual. I got in and noticed no one was in here, wouldn't he be driving his mom? "Where's your mom?"

"They are coming" Embry smiled starting the car.

"Oh, are we going still, or going somewhere else?" I asked

"They weren't going in the first place" Embry chuckled. I looked over at him as though asking if he were serious. "I just wanted to get you out"

"You know you could have just asked and I would have said yes" I smiled "Would have been much easier, also I was nervous that I wouldn't make a good impression."

"You know that my mom already likes you so what is there to worry about?" Embry asked driving out of La Push.

"I don't know, why didn't you just ask" I sighed. Embry shrugged "It was more fun this way, making you all worried about seeing if my family liked you. Plus my grandparents aren't even alive"

"Oh" I looked at my feet "Sorry to hear that..." I trailed off and turned to the window.

"Yeah, I never met them so it isn't that bad." Embry said.

Embry told me the restaurant that we were going to and I was complaining that it was too expensive, but he wouldn't listen to me. We ate and went back to La Push and were walking on first beach holding hands. Our hands swayed back and forth together. "I should get you home soon." Embry said looking up at the sky.

"It's not that late..." I said taking out my cell phone and noticed that it was 11. "Yeah, but it looks like you haven't slept in ages."

"I'm just...upset." I sighed and sat down on a big rock next to Embry. Embry bit his lip and had a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm still upset. I told my mom and everything." Embry sighed.

"You told your mom that I was pregnant?" I asked surprised, I knew that he was going to tell her eventually, but it was only around 2 months.

"She was going to find out eventually, may as well tell her early so I don't have to deal with it in a long run." Embry shrugged.

"Well look on the bright side. We don't have to get jobs to support the baby, but I still wish that I had it with me" I sobbed and bit my lip. Embry embraced me and we sat like that for a while. "Let's go home."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Sheila?" I heard a masculine voice. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get my vision clear. "Get ready for school" Embry said. I looked at him to see a smile on his face, I flopped back down onto the bed.

"I don't want to get up" I groaned and rolled over.

"It's good to see you sleeping again, but we need to get up for school." Embry stated. Since when was Embry the one to wake me up for school.

"In a good mood?" I mumbled looking at him. He poked me and I just watched him. "If you don't get up I'll force you" Embry smiled slyly.

"And what do you mean by force?" I rose my brows in a flirticous way. Embry began tickling me, this wasn't what I had in mind. I burst out laughing as he tickled me. "Come on!" I shouted "This is t-torture!"

I spoke began giggles and laughs. I jumped out of the bed and was breathing heavily. I looked at him and scrunched my nose and put on a pair of clothes and went down to eat breakfast. Embry drove us to school and when we were walking down the hall with the guys. People were looking at us weird.

"Is it just me or are they looking at us all like we're freeks?" I leaned in and whispered to Jared.

"No...that's what's happening" Jared stated looking at everyone. Lily from my language class ran up to us and stopped. Her mouth was slighlty opened fro her braces that didn't fit in her mouth.

"Sheila, is it true?" She asked, her beedy eyes burned into my skin.

"Is what true?" I asked confused, all of the guys were paying attention to what she was saying. "That you're pregnant!" She gasped.

"NO!" I shouted "Who told you that I was?" I snapped at her grabbing her by her collar.

Jared took my hands away from her collar and he asked her more nicely. She said that Dan, football captain, told her that. The guys and I all marched over to where they normally were before class. Embry stomped up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Why are you spreading a rumor that Sheila's pregnant?"

Embry was glaring at Dan. Man if looks could kill Dan would be dead, but so would... Trisha... "Trisha told me to say it, I figured since her and Sheila hung out that it was true. I thought that she was like 2 months since she had no fat in the stomach" Dan defended himself from being pumbled to death.

"When did she tell you this?" I hissed at Dan. I could see fear in his eyes and all of his friends looked shocked. The guys have never really got into fights, but seeing them in action must have scared them.

"Yesterday after school!" Dan exclaim squirming in Embry's grip. Embry released him and took a step back looking Dan in the eyes. "I don't know why she would tell me"

"Probably being you have a lot of friends and rumors spread" Leah growled. I looked over at her surprised that she was defending me, I never really thought that she liked me. I growled and turned around and stomped away going to find Trisha.


	16. Brain Tumor

**A/N Sorry that this one is super short, lol not that any of my stories are really long =P I hope you enjoy this chapter though. =]**

"TRISHA!" I growled and pushed her up against her locker, I held her a few centimetres off the ground and people around us were giving me terrified looks. "What's with the rumor?" I hissed

"What rumor?" She said in a sweet voice, but I could tell she was scared. I pulled her away from her locker and slammed her against it again. She yelped and squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"You telling Dan to tell the whole school I'm pregnant when I'm not!" I glared at her. I _was _pregnant, but I'm not now because of my miscarriage sadly.

"Oh that, well I thought you said you were" Trisha bit her lip.

"NO I AM NOT!" I threw her to the ground and I heard her sob. Was she crying? "SHEILA!" Embry shouted and pulled me towards him as he scolded me.

"Sheila, she's only human remember, you're a werewolf. Much more powerful" Embry whispered in my ear as he cradled me in his arms.

"What's going on here!?" I heard a booming voice that belonged to the principal of the school.

Trisha jumped up and looked at the principal, I figured she was going to tell the principal that I has hurt her. "Nothing, I just ran into my locker" Trisha said quietly. The principal shot me a look and walked away slowly.

"Sheila, let's go home for the day" Embry said and grabbed my hand as we started walking to my house. "You have mail." Embry smiled and pointed at my mailbox.

I rose my eyebrow and wondered who was sending me mail, I haven't heard from my family in a while. I had 2 brothers a sister, dead dad and a mom, I never mentioned that because I didn't think that it was too important. I pulled out my mail, bills, bills, and a letter.

Each word I read my mouth became wider and wider, I put my hand over my mouth and dropped the letter. "Sheila, are you okay?" Embry grabbed me and held me. "What happened?"

"My mom passed away two days ago from a brain tumor that I was never told about. The funeral is in a week so I'm going to go to Alberta." I sighed and held my breath.

"Oh" Embry bit his lip. "I don't know how easy this is going to be. Being away from each other."

"Oh Embry, It won't be _that _long, only about a week." I hugged him tightly and looked in the envelope after. I saw a plane ticket that was for tomorrow at 5am. "May as well pull an all nighter" I sighed

"I'll stay over night with you" Embry smiled, I giggled and rolled my eyes. Does he even have to say that I knew he was going to stay anyways. I walked into my house and pulled a suit case out of the basement and began packing with the help of Embry.

"I'm going to miss you" Embry suddenly said.

I sighed deeply "I'm going to miss you too, this is going to be hard." I leaned back and fell on the floor. Embry laughed and layed next to me. "Yeah it is going to be, but I think we can handle it, and I will drive you to the airport in Port Angelas" Embry smiled

"Thanks" I smiled and pulled him into a kiss and one thing lead to another, if you know what I mean.

____________________________________________________________________

"Bye" I kissed Embry and hugged the guys who came with us to say bye.

"Bye, I love you." Embry cooed quietly in my ear. I giggled and itched my ear and walked into the airport dragging my suitcase slowly behind me.

Once I was done the metal detector and such I was sitting in my chair sleeping peacefully. "Miss...miss?" I felt someone shaking me. I opened one eye and saw the flight attendant. "The plane rides over"

"You paid to smile so big?" I snickered and stood up staring at her big smile. She nodded her head and I laughed and walked off the plane not before saying thank you to the woman. "SHEILA!"

I heard once I was in the room where people were picked up. I turned and squinted my eyes to the crowd of people and noticed my two brothers and sister. All older than me, Dylan was 23. Trevor was 20 and Keisha was 18, only one year older. I walked down and over to them greet by a hug from Keisha.

She sobbed on my shoulder "Mom would have loved to see you again before she passed away" She bit her lip to keep from crying. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.


	17. Finally A Good Rest

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while and i also know that this is a really short chapter, but I'm having a kind of hard time thinking of ideas and I'm going to be ending this story as soon as I can so I can continue and finish all of my other stories =] **

I sobbed while holding my sisters hand at my mothers funeral. I felt an are go over my shoulders and I turned to see my brother Dylan. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and continued to cry. After the funeral was over and I was done crying I was sitting with Dylan, Keisha and Trevor. "Sheila?" I heard my name and I turned.

I grinned as I saw my friend from when I was a kid, Richard. "Richard, how are you?" I got up and hugged him. "I'm very good actually, how about you?"

"I'm okay." I sighed. "What's happened lately?"

"Well I have was going to purpose to my girlfriend sometime this month, she is pregnant also. It is going to be wonderful" Richard smiled and looked up at the sky. He looked like he was in deep thought. "What's happened lately in La Push?"

"Well I'm working like usual. Like every other day" Richard didn't know that I was a wolf. "I was pregnant, but I had a miscariage. I have a boyfriend back home and his name is Embry Call. He is such a wonderful guy and I miss him so much" I sighed and bit my lip.

I missed Embry already and it's been only about 3 days. I was planing on going back early. "My girlfriends name is Tianna, we are planning on naming our son Brett. Sorry to hear about your miscariage that must have been horrible to go threw" Richard commented.

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you" I said forcing a smile onto my face. "Hope to see you again soon but I am going to leave, I'll probably go home tomorrow or something."

I gave Richard and hug and walked bak over to the family and sat down with them. "Guys I think that i am going to buy an airplane ticket and go home early. I'm home sick and i miss Embry" I bit my lip.

"So who is this Embry guy?" Trevor asked interested. "He is wonderful! He respects me and... we're in love" I shrugged

"You know if he ever hurts you just give me a call" Dylan smied

"Embry would never hurt me, he is very trusting" I grinned.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I'm so happy that I am home, being home just brought back so many memories of my mother and I missed Embry a lot more than I thought I would. "Sheila!" I turned and saw Jacob. I walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you" I stuck out my tongue.

He laughed and we walked out of the airport and into the car. "So did you enjoy your time back home?" Jacob asked

"Er... not exactly." I stated "It just brought back way too many memories of me and my mother. Knowing that the person who raised me, tucked me in at night and stuff is dead is just too much for me." I sniffed as my eyes began to water.

"Hey, Sheila everything is going to be fine." Jacob said warmly rubbing my back. I rubbed my eyes and held my breath "I'm fine" I croaked.

Once I was back in La Push I got Jacob to just drive me home so I could wash all of my clothes. I walked into the laundry room and started the washing machines. I picked up the phone and sat down on the couch and called Embry. "Hello?" I heard Embry's mom

"Hey Mrs. Call. Is Embry there?" I asked her

"Sorry honey, I think that he is at Sam's"

"Oh, thanks anyways" I smiled and hung up the phone. I cuddled up on the couch and closed my eyes. It's been about 5 days since I have had a nice peacful sleep and I could really use one.

I fell off the couch and groaned listening to the annoying sound of the telephone. I slowly got up and answered it. "Hey Sheila, why didn't you come to Sams?" I heard Embry's voice.

"Oh I was just really tired and I needed to sleep" I sighed and layed back down on the couch and tuned on the tv to see what time it was. "Want me to come over?" Embry asked

"If you want to come over than you can, but if you don't then you don't have to" I sighed. "Why wouldn't I want to come over I missed you so much while you were gone."

I smiled and closed my eyes while i continued to talk to embry about my trip. I hung up the phone and he was on his way over to my house. Once Embry arrived he just walked right into my house and sat down next to me on the couch after he took off his shoes. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and shut my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my body and we fell asleep.


	18. Pregnant?

Embry said he had to go do something and Emily wanted me to go somewhere with her for some reason. "Where are we going?" I asked closing the passenger seat door. I watched Emily adjust her seat and turn on the car.

"I think that I'm pregnant..." Emily mumbled pulling out of the drive way, I started choking on my water. "Really, that sucks when I'm in wolf form all I'm going to see is flashbacks. EW!" I shook my head quickly.

"The pregnancy test said it was positive, but I want to go to the doctor's to find out if I actually am" Emily explained not taking her eyes off the road. I nodded my head and thought back to my baby, lately everything is making me think of the baby I never had. I wonder if things would have been different if I didn't have a miscariage.

Once we arrived at the doctor's office, not the doctor from La Push since that was a doctor for the wolves only. I flared my nostrils once I walked into the doctor's office, it smelled like vampire. I looked the doctor and gasped quietly. He was a vampire, what would he be doing working at a hospital, wouldn't he go crazy on the scent of blood.

After the leach did some tests on Emily she went to wait in the waiting room, "I'll be right there..." I said slowly not taking my eyes off 'Dr. Cullen'. Emily nodded her head and left the room. "What's a _vampire_ doing working at a _hospital_?" I spat.

"I work he because I enjoy helping people" He began "And since I'm going to live forever I need some way to pass time." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

I was shocked "What about the blood? Wouldn't you be too temping to resist for you?" I asked curiously forgetting about the horid smell.

"Over the years I learned to control my thirst for blood, now I have no emune to it except when I am out hunting." Dr. cullen explained and I nodded my head and turned at the door as I was about to leave. "For a leach you aren't that bad" I shrugged thinking that most leaches would have acted much differently to a wolf being in there office.

When I got to the waiting room I noticed that Emily looked stressed out and really tired. "How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked worriedly.

"Not much, I was worried" Emily sighed.

"You know if you are pregnant, be sure to tell Sam right away because it's better that way. I know that he would love it if you were pregnant also." I smiled warmly at her "He be so proud and brag about it 24/7" I heard Emily giggle and I smiled with my acomplishment.

So it turned out that Emily was two and a half months pregnant. "Oh my god" Emily sniffed and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "It's going to be okay, no need to worry. Like I said tell Sam and he'll be as happy as a kid that thought christmas was coming early."

After Emily finished crying she got into the car and drove us back to Sam's house. I walked in and Sam saw Emily whos eyes were swollen from crying "What happened!?" Sam boomed and stormed over to me.

"Emily?" I looked at her and she nodded her head and took him into the kitchen as I sat down on the couch with Quil, Paul and Jared. "What's up with her?" I heard Leah asked from the single chair that was next to the couch.

"It's not my buisness to tell, but in like 10 seconds they should both be out here to tell the good news." I shrugged and watched the game like the guys.

"Guys!" Sam's big voice turned off the tv. Paul, Quil, Jared and I turned around and growled at Sam who had a giant grin on his face. "Emily's pregnant!"

The guys got up and all hugged Sam and Emily. Just then Jacob and Embry came into the house with giant smiles plastered onto their face's. "What's up with you two?" Leah asked with her arms crossed.

She was one of those people who didn't look happy... ever. Well most of the time anyways, I don't know if I have ever seen her smile. I knew she didn't smile when she found out that Emily was pregnant. Seth her brother looked happy though, they were like complete oppisites. I never saw Seth _not_ smiling. "Just because" Jacob glared at Leah.

I could tell they didn't like each other much. "Emily's pregnant!" Seth exclaimed smiling at Jacob and Embry. Embry walked over to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled my close to him. The rest of the day was like any other regular day. I went out patrolling with Embry, Quil, Jacob and Seth. That was probably the second most exciting thing that happened that day.

"Hey Quil" I smiled and walked over to Quil who was on first beach with Claire. "Hey Sheila"

"Hi Sheiwa" Claire waved from on top of Quil's shoulders. Embry walked over. "Thanks for runnning off" He chuckled throwing his arms around my shoulders.

I skipped into the water pulling Embry along with me. I was wearing a minty coloured sun dress and Embry was wearing boy shorts. Embry picked me up bridal style and threw me into the water. Before I hit the water I let out a loud scream. Once I was up from under the water I gasped for air and laughed. I ran over to Embry and jumped onto his back and made him fall into the water.

Him and I continued to push each other into the water for a while until everybody was gone from first beach. Embry and I were watching the sunset. "I'll br right back" Embry started "I have to go to the washroom"

I giggled and rolled my eyes as Embry ran off into the trees. About two minutes he came back, for going pee that took a long time. "Sheila..."

"Yeah?"

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you think hard and well about what happens in the next chapter lol. Please review! Lol I like comments that help me improve, but not much as flames. **


	19. Love

**A/N If anyone has any ideas I'm up for some... if I don't get any I'm thinking of making the next chapter an epolgue and ending the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please.**

I stared up at Embry who hadn't sitten back down. I stood up slowly and brushed myself off. "Are you okay? What are you going to ask me?" I asked nervously.

"Sheila" Embry shifted uncomfortably. "I've been thinking about our relationship and everything"

My eyes were wide and I felt like I was going to cry. Was Embry about to break up with me? "Embry... what are you saying" I croaked.

I saw Embry get down onto his knee and pull something out of his pocket. My mouth hung and I continued to look at him with shock covering my face. "Sheila, I don't really know how to say this, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Embry opened the box that was in his hand, inside the box was a beautiful ring.

It looked like a really expensiv ring, something he couldn't afford on his own. "Will you marry me?" I heard him ask.

"Embry..." I looked down at him and I felt a tear of happiness fall down my cheek. "YES!"

Embry got up and put the ring onto my finger. I pounced on Embry and covered him with kisses. "Embry, I love you" I sobbed and continued kissing him on the ground. Embry picked me up bridal style and walked to my house with me in his arms.

Embry threw me onto my bed and I began kissing him as his hands wondered my body. Before we knew it we were at it again (If yeah know what I mean)

I woke up to Embry snoring lightly, I turned to face him smiled to myself. I got out of bed and walked over to the shower. I turned it on and stared at the ring on my finger. This was probably the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. Once I was done my shower I got dressed and woke up Embry. "Time for school" I kicked the bed.

Embry groaned and told me to go away causing me to laugh. "Get up" I flicked his ear as I watched him get up, and get dressed. "Embry, how'd you afford this ring?" I asked

"It was my grandma's old ring" Embry smiled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you so much" He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I giggled as we began walking to school. "When are we going to tell everybody?" I asked.

"After school at Sam's?" Embry asked as we walked to school my hand in his. "Sounds good to me" I shrugged and saw Trisha with some guy that I didn't recognize.

"Who is that?" I asked "With Trisha."

"Oh it's her brother or cousin... or something like that." Embry shrugged. Embry and I walked over to Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth. "We have something to tell you guys after school" Embry smiled

"What? What is it!" Jacob asked. Embry and I looked at each other and smiled. They were all looking at us and trying to get it out of us, but it wasn't happening. They didn't even see the ring on my finger.

"Hey Sheila" I heard Trisha. I groaned and put my head on Embry's arm "Help me" I could feel my cheek twitching.

I turned around and looked at her and the guy. He had brown hair with some blond in it and he had green eyes that were glowing. He was around 6'2, and had muscular arms. "This is my cousin Devin. He is here from Louisiana. Devin this is Sheila and her friends."

"What are their names?" He asked raising his left eyebrow which was pierced. All the guys said their names and looked at me. I made a face and they stopped. The day went by pretty fast. "Where are you going today?" I heard Trisha ask.

"I have some buisness to take care of at Sam's. Don't bother coming either you st..." I stopped talking because she looked really scared. I sighed and let my muscles untense. "I'm telling the guys something with Embry."

"What is it?" I heard Devin asked

"None of your business" I smiled and walked away. I rubbed my temple catching up with everyone. Jacob started laughing and put his arm over my shoulders. "She bugging you again Sheila."

"I can never get her to leave me alone, what is up with that anyways. I'm not that awesome, am I?" I asked with a smirk spread across my face. Embry pushed Jacob away jokingly and took his place with his arm around my shoulders. "I think you're amazing."

"Thanks babe" I winked and stuck out my tongue.

"So what is your guys' news?" Leah asked "You pregnant too?" She snorted.

"Maybe, you'll find out at Sam's" I said. Paul walked over and stood next to me. "I saw the ring" He whispered in my ear.

I turned and looked at him "At least someone is smart" I joked punching him playfully. Paul snickered and punched me back.

"Guys we have news!" Embry shouted as we got into the house. Sam and Emily walked out from the kitchen and Emily was holding Claire in her arms.

"Guys," I started "Embry and I are getting married!" I put my hand in the air and showed them my hand with the ring on it. Everyone gasped and congratulated us. "That is such wonderful news" Emily smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking at her stomach.

"I feel perfectly normal" Emily shrugged "Like I am not even pregnant."

The rest of the day was just patrolling, eating and sleeping. "Good night Embry" I pecked him getting into bed. He crawled in next to me and layed down.

"Night, I love you" He mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you too" I yawned as I cuddled up next to him falling into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Godparents

**A/N I know this is short and I have some ideas for a few more chapters... yay. I don't own Twilight or any of the series...I have the book that I haven't really read lol. Enjoy, review!**

"I'm so big already" Emily said looking down at her stomach. She was only 4 months pregnant and she was as big as a 8 month pregnant lady. "I think that it might have something to do with Sam being a werewolf" I shrugged

"Probably, so we are going to your doctor for this?" Emily asked

"Yeah" I nodded my head as I turned the corner into the parking lot of the doctor's. I got out of the car and helped Emily out also. I walked into the doctors and waited with Emily until the doctor was ready. Once he was I talked to him about the rush in Emily's pregnancy.

"Yeah, the rush into Emily's pregnancy is because of the father being a wolf." The doctor nodded "Also I will be delivering her baby because if her doctor saw that her pregnancy has moved so quick they'd think that something was going on."

I nodded my head and turned towards Emily who was nodding her head. "By the time your are five months it would be like you being 9 months." The doctor wrote something down and then turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine" I smiled "Getting married" I looked around the room awkwardly.

"That's wonderful to hear, I wish you luck and remember if you get pregnant again remember what I told you before" The doctor said and I nodded my head and left with Emily.

____________________________________________________________________

"SHEILA!" I heard Emily shout from her bedroom. I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. "Are you okay?! What's wrong!? What happened!?" I gasped looking at Emily. Sam was out patrolling and I was watching Emily just in case something happened... kind of like this.

"I think my water just broke" Emily was panting. I put my hand out and she wattled down the stairs. "Get in the car" I ran into the kitchen and wrote a note saying that Emily and I went to the hospital. I ran into the car and started and sped over to the hospital.

Emily was squeezing my hand as hard as she could. Just then I saw Sam come into the room "Good luck" I hit his back and walked out into the waiting room with all the guys and Leah.

"How was it in there?" Embry asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Loud, and I wouldn't want to be a doctor" I snickered putting my head onto Embry's shoulder. I heard him chuckled "You know we could try again..." I heard Embry trail off.

I looked back up at him and had a smile on my face. "If you want to, I'm ready anytime" I whispered back to him.

Embry and I continued to whisper things to each other and the guys actually looked really disgusted that we were only whispering to each other "What!?" I looked at Jacob with a grin on my face.

"I know what you guys are talking about is disgusting" Jacob twitched and I looked up at Embry who had a sheepish smile. He shrugged as he kissed me. About 3 hours later Sam came out, he looked tired yet happy. I jumped out of my seat "Girl or boy?" I asked jumping

"Girl, her names Elizabeth" Sam smiled, the guys ran over and 'man' hugged him. As the guys congratulated him I ran into the room Emily was in and looked at her baby. "She's beautiful" I said.

"Want to hold her?" She asked, she was clearly tired. I picked up the baby and held her tightly, but not enough to hurt her. I rocked her around and l saw her open her eyes. "Sheila, I want you and Embry to be the god parents"

I turned to her quickly "I'd love to!" I smiled blissfully noticing the baby had brown eyes and little dark hairs growing on her tiny little head. "Hey Elizabeth, I'm your godmother." I cooed quietly to her. She closed her eyes again and handed her back to Emily and walked out of the room over to Embry.

I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down to me. I pressed my lips onto his "I want a baby" I pouted.

"Whenever you're ready" Embry whispered kissing me again lightly.


	21. I Did Not Pee The Bed!

**A/N so I decided before I get into a problem in the story I'd do this because it would be harder for Sheila and Embry to do the thing they have to do for the problem lol. If that makes an sense -.-. Enjoy, review you know the drill. =]**

"I'm pregnant?" I asked myself as I looked down at the pregnancy in the sink. "I'm pregnant!" I jumped this time and ran out of the bathroom getting dressed as fast as I could. Everybody was at Sam's and I could just tell them there.

I literally skipped all the way over to Sam's house. "EEP!" I shrieked as I walked in on Emily breast feeding Elizabeth. I covered my face "I have news guys" I shouted nearly jumping.

"What is it?" Embry looked over looking confused. Everyone looked slightly shocked at the fact that Embry didn't even know about it yet. "I'm pregnant!" I smiled "...I think."

"How do you think you're pregnant?" Paul asked, he actually looked a little angry.

"Those pregnancy tests are never for sure" I shrugged. I tilted my head and looked at Paul closely. He got out of his chair and stormed out of the room. I followed after him "Paul? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Paul growled as he stopped walking.

I grabbed his shoulders and made him face me. "Seriously Paul, what's up?" I looked deep in his eyes and he looked... hurt.

"I never... liked the you and Embry thing." He shrugged not looking me in the eyes. I grabbed his face "Why not Paul? He isn't going to hurt me! We imprinted we are always going to be there for each other. You will always be my friend" I hugged him

Was Paul saying that he liked me? Or was he just saying that he didn't want me and Embry to be together? I won't know because I'm not going to ask him. "You'll find the one one day, I really think that you're an awesome guy" I pulled back from the hug.

"I don't want to imprint on someone" Paul laughing "It sounds kind of disgusting... the way you would do anything for that person, how they 'complete' you."

"When I first heard about imprinting I thought the exact same thing and I hoped I never imprinted, but when I imprinted on Embry it felt like I _needed_ to be with him! I wanted to be with him so bad and I didn't want to rest until I got him. Now," I explained and took a pause. "Now I got him" I shrugged smiling at Paul.

Paul shrugged and walked away leaving me standing there by myself. I walked back into the house and sat on the couch next to Embry who put his arm over my shoulders and kissed me. The congratulated Embry and I while we watched TV.

"So how did birth feel?" I asked Emily.

I was driving to the doctor's to see if I was actually pregnant. "Umm... it hurts" Emily shrugged rocking Elizabeth in her arms. I snickered "But it might not hurt you since you're a wolf and I'm not." she said shrugging again.

"I'll never know until I have mine." I got out of the car and opened the door for Emily so it would be easier for her to get out. I walked into the doctor's office once it was my turn.

"You are indeed pregnant" He smiled up at me "Take good care of it and you know now not to turn into a wolf while you're pregnant."

__________________________________________________________________________

I was due sometime this week, I was definitely bigger than Emily was, but there was a reason for that. I was having twins, but I didn't want to know the gender of the babies though. I wouldn't let the doctor tell Embry because if he found out he'd tell me and ruin the whole surprise.

"Sheila did you pee the bed?" Embry asked sitting up.

I yawned "What?" I rubbed my eyes sitting up and staring at him. "I did _not_ pee the bed!" I shouted

"Well there is something wet in the bed..." Embry trailed off and pulled the blankets off us. I gasped and grabbed my stomach "Maybe my water broke!"

"Shouldn't it hurt?" Embry ask

"...no" I got up "EMBRY! Drive me to the hospital please?"

Embry smiled and rolled his eye, I looked at the time and found out that it was 7am, Thursday. I haven't went to school since I found out that I was pregnant. Actually it was November 15th.

We rushed into the car when I started to feel a pain in my stomach. I put my head against the door and held my stomach.

"PUSH!" The doctor shouted as I pushed while holding Embry's hand. This hurt more than I thought it would. I squeezed Embry hand when I heard the soft noise of a baby crying.

"It's a boy" Embry kissed my forehead.

"Oh god, I have to have another one." I groaned "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I glared at Embry.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I love you too" Embry said sarcasticly knowing that I was only saying that because it hurt so much.

After I had my other baby it turned out I had a Boy and then a girl. Reid Call, and Tawney Call. They both had dark russet coloured skin, brown eyes and dark hair. Tawney had more hair than Reid did.

Once I finally got to go home I was pooped "I'm going to bed" I held Reid in my arms and put him in the crib, Tawney was placed next to him since we bought a big crib for them to share until they were older.

I layed down on my bed and fell into a heavy sleep.


	22. Leaches

_**A/N Okay I updated again and I probably will and soon lol. I love reviews, I don't own Twilight or any of the series, ummmm this one is short just like every other chapter is lol. I can never write long chapters to my stories for some reason, but oh well. Enjoy and review.**_

_Do you smell that? _I heard Sam's voice inside my head. I was out patrolling while Embry's mom was watching the kids. They were 4 months old now and they grew VERY fast! They grew much bigger than I thought they would grow.

_Smells like a leach!_ I groaned, that was just what we needed, leaches especially while there is 3 babies in the area. Elizabeth, Reid and Tawney. _More than one!_

There was more than one vampire heading our way. Just great. I growled when I saw the leach behind Embry. _Embry, behind you! _I pounce on the leach before he could attack Embry. The leach was stronger than any other I have ever fought, but I haven't faught very many in my life. Just the occasional one that popped up. I felt someone or something pulled me off the leach and threw me away from him.

I yelped as I hit the tree trunk. _Sheila, are you okay? _I heard Embry's voice run threw my head. I looked over at him, I had confusion in my eyes, what had just thrown me off the leach. I knew it wasn't one of the guys.

I looked and noticed that there was two as I got back up. _Yeah Embry I'm fine! Come on let's kick some leach butt!_

_Sheila I want you to go to the house and get the rest of the pack. Get Emily and Elizabeth somewhere safe. _Sam demanded biting one of the leaches. Sam was aboutto get grabbed by one of the other leaches but Jacob pounced onto him before he could touch Sam. Embry jumped on to help that's all I saw before I left.

I sprinted to the house in my wolf form so I could get there faster. I phased back to normal at the door and quickly threw on my sun dress. I saw everyone watching TV. "Collin, Brady I need you two to guard the house and keep Emily and Elizabeth safe. I'm going to Mrs. Call's house to get Reid and Tawney so they can be protected here as well. The rest of you we need your help in the forest, go phase and find Sam. I saw two vampires and I have no doubts that there are more!"

"Seriously, do you want me to come to get the kids with you?" Jared asked getting up off the couch as he began to take off his pants.

I looked away and covered my eyes before speaking "No, don't worry. Um... I, I'll run!" I burst out of the house and sprinted to Mrs. Call's house. Embry pretty much lived with me so it wasn't exactly his house anymore. I knocked on the door repeatedly. "What's the matter?" Mrs. Call asked.

"Um..." I looked around "My family is over and uh... I want them to meet Reid and Tawney!" She invited me into the house and I walked in tapping my foot on the ground. I wanted to get back to help the pack before something bad happened. She gave me Reid and Tawney and I sprinted back to Emily's.

"Here take them, keep them safe, I beg of you" I put Reid and Tawney onto the couch and ran out. "Oh man! If something happens to my babies... I will hurt you" I pointed at Collin and Brady. They nodded their heads with wide eyes. They looked frightened by me, but I'm sure if there was a woman who was as stressed as I was at the moment told you to keep their babies safe in a demonic tone... you'd be scared too.

I took off my dress as fast as I could, tied it to my ankle on a leather string, and phased. _How goes that battle?_ I asked

_We managed to get one down and burned, but after that two more vampires showed up. _Embry explained to me remembering the memory so that I could see how it all happened. It was the leach that Jacob and Embry had attacked before I left.

_Wait, holy shit so that's like 4 leaches!_ I thought shocked _Really, how many more do you think there is going to be?_

As I finished thinking that they all came into view. I pounced onto the back of one of the leaches before it could asist or attack anyone. I bit its throat and ripped it off. Jared's wolf form jumped onto the leach and helped me rip him apart. "RETREAT!" The leader shouted and the leaches got out of what they were doing and ran as fast as they could out of sight.

Sam's human form threw a match onto the vampire. I phased back to normal and put my sun dress on. I sighed "They'll be back tomorrow I bet. And they'll have more." I turned to Sam who looked very frustrated.

"How many more can they get?" Jacob asked walking out from behind a bush. I rubbed my temples thinking of what could happen tomorrow, nothing was going to go good and I knew that for a fact.

"They can travel as fast as we can" I shrugged, "It's going to be so hard for us if they get more though" Jared said

"Way to look on the bright side" Leah crossed her arms scowling at no one in general.

I rolled my eyes and began walking back to Sam's house. "Are the kids at my moms still?" Embry asked, worry spread across his face.

"No I ran to her house, took our kids to Emily's while Collin and Brady guarded the outside." I explained

"So we are trusting our kids lives with Collin and Brady?" Embry laughed raising his eyebrow. "I guess that's not such a good idea huh?" I scratched the back of my neck smiling sheepishly.

"Probably not"

The rest of the night nobody got breaks off patrolling, every five hours the groups would switch. Embry and I were in different groups so it would be easier to take care of the kids. I just finished my patrolling and walked into Sam's house and saw Embry sitting with the kids.

I smiled down at my four month year old babies. "Give mommy a hug" I grinned and hugged my kids.

I saw Emily walk out of the house when I heard a scream. My eyes widened as I picked up Reid and Tawney. "Embry... go check outside!" I gasped. He jumped up from his seat and ran outside with me and the kids following behind him.


	23. Danger Magnet

**A/N tada another chapter, I am having a lot of fun writing chapters tonight lol. I should really update my other stories too shouldn't I? Ha well review and enjoy. I also don't know how many more chapters are going to be coming out, but I would imagin a few. =] love EDEN xDDD**

I held Tawney and Reid close to my chest as I followed close behind Embry to see what Emily had screamed about. It looked like Emily was having a seizure type looking thing on the ground. "SAM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, she needed Sam and she needed him fast. I saw him jump out of the forest and phase back in mid air landing next to Emily.

"What happened?!" He asked with a horrified look in his eyes.

"I think that she was bit by a leach. I think the best idea would be taking her to doctor Cullen, In Forks. It's the doctor she saw when she found out that she was pregnant. He is a vampire and he should know what to do! GO!" I shouted as Tawney and Reid cried against me because of me yelling.

I began rocking back and forth as I walked back into the house. "Hush" I kissed their heads and put them on the couch. I ran back to the door and saw Embry as a wolf and Sam speeding away in the car. I bit my lip as I felt tears in my eyes, this is the worst experience in my whole life. The only thing I can picture is something bad happening to Emily, and Sam would be broken. All he would have left is Elizabeth who was up in her crib. I would never forgive myself if something happened, ever if I couldn't prevent it in any kind of way.

Embry howled loudly soon enough there was a pack of wolves right outside the house. I ran behind a bush and phased as fast as I could. _Jacob, Sam told me to tell you that you are in charge while he goes to doctor Cullen with Emily._It was Embry's voice talking to all the guys and Leah.

_Why me!? I don't want to be a leader!_ Jacob growled in our minds. Now that just made me angry, Emily was just bitten by a leach and all Jacob could say was he didn't want to be in charge. That actually sounded kind of selfish if you ask me.

_NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO COMPLAIN!!!! I DO NOT CARE WHO IS IN CHARGE, BUT MINE AND EMBRY'S KIDS ARE IN THERE. SAME WITH SAM'S AND EMILY'S, IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THEM I SWEAR TO GOD I AM COMING DOWN HARD ON EVERYONE!_ I screamed into everyones head. I just pictured what everyone's shocked faces would look like after I shouted that. _You know what I'm taking charge if you aren't going to do anything. We need two people to stay here and protect the kids! And everyone else has to do what they can to make sure that those damn leaches don't get anywhere out of that forest!_

_I agree with Sheila_ I heard Jacob. I rolled my eyes, of coarse he would agree with me because I just did the job for him.

_Me and Collin will stay here, you guys should go out and keep them in the forest._ Brady said

_Okay, and if they get out of the forest you guys just think it and we'll be back_ I thought and sprinted towards the leaches using my nose to find them.

_Okay, let's split into groups._ I heard Jacob say finally taking charge like he should have been doing in the first place. _Sheila, Paul, Quil and Seth go east. And Embry, Jared, Leah and Me will go west._

Quickly Paul, Quil, Seth and I headed east. _I see them_ I heard Seth's voice echo threw my head. I felt like I was going to go insane if something else bad happens.

Right away and jumped out onto the leach and tore him apart. Paul came up and joined me while Quil and Seth took on the other vampire. I turned back to normal and took the matches out of my pocket in my shorts I was wearing that day and threw them onto the pieces of leach all over the ground. I phase back and as I did I felt something behind me grab me and squeeze.

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut as I struggle to get away from the leach. It must be a new born or something. I yelped and fell to the ground as it let me go. _I GOT IT!_I heard Quil shout. I glance over and saw Quil attack him. I limped away from the battle and sat there for a second. I had to wait for myself to heal.

_Where are the matches?_ I heard Paul growl

_In my shorts, in the pocket!_I groaned and slowly stood up whimpering in pain

_Sheila are you alright?_ It was Seth

_What!?_I heard Embry_ What happened to Sheila, is she okay? What happened?_ He sounded worried, just what we needed right now a worried werewolf!

_EMBRY! Don't worry about it right now focus on your battle_. I breathed threw my nose slowly glancing around.

_How can I _not_ worry about you!? You're always getting hurt!_

_It isn't my fault that I am some kind of danger magnet!_I was getting mighty angry right about now. I knew that I was pretty much healed now, but I felt different meaning that I broke some bones and they healed in the wrong position. I walked into the middle where Quil, Seth and Paul were. they were all looking around for something, like more vampires.

_Guys, now is NOT the time to fight_! Paul growled loudly and he was glaring at me.

_Paul would you stop fucking glaring at me!_ I hissed venomously.

He didn't reply or think anything. He only looked around waiting for some more leaches. I know that this wasn't all of them, I knew that there was more. I could still smell them, but I wasn't sure if it was the ones that the other group was smelling. _Guys!?_ I heard Brady's voice.

Oh-no. That couldn't be good. Actually that could only mean one thing. _What?_I whimpered

_Come quick I think a leach is heading this way!_ This time it was Collin that spoke. As soon as heard him say that I sprinted back to Sam's house as fast as my feet could take me. No way I was going to let anything happen to Elizabeth, Tawney or Reid.


	24. The End Of It All

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the epolgue, so.. yeah. Review please, only takes few seconds. I could possibly make a sequel... the chances are low lol.**

_Sheila, be careful!_I heard Embry's voice running threw my head, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care I wanted to get to the babies and help them. I needed to help Brady and Collin. I felt as though it was all my fault for some reason, that the leaches weren't stopped the day before.

_Yeah, I'll be fine_ I groaned sprinting towards the house. _Brady, Collin, what's going on?_ I asked quickly.

_We are taking on one right now, do you have matches?_ I heard Brady.

_Yeah, I got matches! How many is there? Are they getting into the house!? Please tell me nothing is going to happen!?_ I felt like crying, I was having a mental break down. I didn't know what I was going to do if something happened to the guys or the babies!

_Sheila, CALM DOWN!!!_ I heard Jacob's angry voice echo threw my head.

_STOP SHOUTING AT ME!_ I shouted back as my running began to slow.

_Sheila you need to get a hold of you---_I cut Jacob off by phasing back to normal. I gripped my hair as I curled into a ball and hyperventilated. My babies, Emily, Emily's baby, Collin and Brady!

I didn't want anything to happen to them I thought as I rocked back and forth. I heard a loud yelp coming from the direction of Sam's house. I phased back as quick as I could as my motherly instincts kicked in. I sprinted as fast I as could push myself, I saw the house in view... but not Brady and Collin.

_Embry go help Sheila with Brady and Collin. Paul, Seth, Quil meet up with the rest of us at the waterfall._ I heard Jacob command. He was taking charge, I've never seen him so in control before. I pounced on the back of the leach that Brady and Collin were attacking. I growled ripping off their throat.

_Phase back and set them on fire!_ Brady shouted in my head.

I phased back as quick as I possibly could and threw the match at the bastard that almost killed Brady and Collin. I watched as the fire burnt the vampire to a crisp I pull my leather string towards me and pulled on my dress. I put my head against a tree as a tear ran down my russet skinned face. Collin and Brady came and sat next to me while they were still in their wolf form.

Collin whined and rubbed his head against me leg. I yawn and closed my eyes still leaning against the tree. "What's the matter?" I asked as my eyes remained shut.

Collin licked my arm and I lifted it up. I remembered that I broke my bones and that none of them heal correctly. I sobbed, I was going to have to have them all broken again and placed back to normal. I heard another wolf whine. Embry.

Embry phased back and threw on his clothes. He ran over to me pulling me up into a hug. I winced. "Are you okay?!" He asked touching my arm then down to my stomach.

I nodded my head "I'm going to have to have my bones rebroken!" I muttered putting my head onto Embry's chest. "What's happening?"

"Jacob told me to stay here and guard the house with you, Collin and Brady. They haven't spotted anymore leaches, but the forest wreaks like it now. Collin, Brady whine if Jacob needs us." Both Brady and Collin nodded their wolf head. Embry and I sat back down as I leaned my head onto his.

It turned out that the leaches have fled the area... for the day anyways. "We need to take you to Carlisle" Jacob sighed walking over to me on the couch. I looked up from laying down with my head on Embry's lap and holding Tawney and Reid in my arms. I nodded my head and got up slowly handing the kids to Embry.

I got into the car with Jacob, Embry carried all the kids into the back seat. Including Elizabeth. He led them close as Jacob sped over to The Cullen's house. I followed Jacob as he walked right into the house. "There's more" Hissed a tall blonde with a bitch sounding attitude.

I glared at her as Jacob shouted for Carlise. He came out of a room completely calm, "What's the matter with this one?" He asked with a smooth voice.

"Sheila broke most of her bones and needs some medical help. Her bones heal... improperly?" Jacob looked around confused about which word to pick for his statement.

"I need to take her to the hospital then, to X-ray on her body parts that need to be re broken" Carlisle nodded his head and walked back into the room he came out of.

I turned around and looked at Embry worriedly. I noticed that the blonde one with a bear for a boyfriend was glaring at me while she was in his arms. I furrowed my forehead and looked away quickly.

I have to some ribs re broken, arm, ankle and leg too. I bit my lip knowing how much hit had hurt me the first time and I knew that it was going to hurt again. I yelped as I felt my arm snap, tears rushed down my cheeks. After every bone had been re broken they put casts on and advised me _not_ to go _anywhere_. And if I did get Embry to carry me, but I should just stay inside.


	25. Finale

Emily turned out perfectly fine, she just had to get the vampire venom sucked out of her by Carlise and also it took about 3 days to get all the venom and Sam didn't leave her side. Elizabeth stayed with Embry and I but now Emily is perfectly normal again, but has a little fear for vampires.

Emily was also reimpregnanted with Sam, I knew that it was supposed to be a boy but they wanted it to be surprise. Leah was also together with someone too.

His name was Doug, I thought that he was a complete asshole... but I could tell he was dedicated to Leah... and was perfect for her! Jacob continued to have a big crush on Bella which sucked because Edward left her or something and she was down with Jacob almost everyday. Everything they did together was replayed over and over and over... and over..._ and over!_

It got really annoying after a while. Quil still loved to see and hang out with Claire whenever she was over. That little baby was adorable. Claire, Reid, Elizabeth, and Tawney loved to play together.

I made a perfect recovery and was able to get up and do things in no time. Except when I slept on my leg I limped a lot when I woke up... but I think that was normal.

For the present, I looked around 9 months pregnant and I could be due any second, but really I was only 4 and a half months also it was also Tawney and Reid's first birthday. "BAAHH" Reid grinned balling up her fist and punching the cake.

Embry chuckled and hugged me from behind putting his hands onto my belly. Tawney put her hand in her mouth and giggled. Elizabeth took out one of the candles and went to put it in her mouth.

"No you don't" Sam chuckled pulling the birthday candle away and out of Elizabeth's hang. She pouted and tried to make herself cry. You know when baby's just make those really loud whining noses and you just want to hit them but you don't because it's not right and it's their nature?

Emily picked up Elizabeth and began rocking her back forth in her arms. "You're getting heavy my baby girl" She rubbed her nose against Elizabeth's.

"Have any baby names picked out for this one?" My sister Keisha asked touching my stomach.

I shook my head and looked over at Seth amusingly. Either he thought my sister was hot... or he imprinted. I didn't mind if he imprinted since I liked him... it was his sister I kind of had a problem with... If they got married and I was related to Seth and Leah, would that make me cousins in law with Emily? Questions, questions, questions.

"Do you even know the sex?" Dylan asked.

"Nope." I looked up at Embry who was still behind me. My brothers and sister had no idea that I was a werewolf. I'm the only one that got it from my dad. "I know of like Brett for a boy though" I stuck out my tongue.

Embry nodded head "I like Melody for a girl" He smiled.

"I like that one!" Keisha gasped jumped. She looked at Reid who was covered in cake. "Reid eats like he is as hungry as a pack of wolves."

Everyone except but Keisha, Dylan and Trevor burst out laughing... even the kids laughed! Tawney and Reid let out a loud howl. Embry smiled down at me, I wasn't really sure if Tawney would be a wolf since she was a girl and all and there was exceptions for Leah and I. I've never seen any girl wolves other than her and I.

"What if you have twins again?" Trevor suddenly asked with an awkward and confused looked spread across his face.

"...I hope I'm just unusually fat" I bit my lip looking at my stomach, then I shrugged. Could be worse. Like triplets!

"Wouldn't you see in the ultra sounds?" Keisha asked

I shrugged "I didn't watch... I wanted it to be a surprise" I grinned sheepishly.

"That's so... you" She grinned rolling her eyes. "When are you do?"

I looked up at Embry hoping that he would know. "This week... I think?" He smiled down at me.

"How could you no-" Dylan looked around "Never mind" He rolled his eyes.

Embry's mom thought that it was weird when I was 3 months pregnant I looked 5 months. That's when Embry decided to tell her everything about being wolves. She didn't take to it too well, but in about a week she started to talk to him again! She also realised that that's why he was almost never home.

"I think I just pee'd myseld" I closed my eyes.

"That's ironic..." Paul muttered.

"Yeah, weren't we just talking about when you were due?" Jared asked holding hands with Kim.

"Yeah, no duh. If you payed attention to someone other than Kim you'd notice" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I was paying attention how else would I know now!" Jared growled at Jacob.

"Because you just clued in because Paul said."

"GUYS!" Sam boomed, they both looked at him. "I think that we should take Sheila to the hospital..."

I had a baby boy and his name was Brett Call, Emily had hers Blake.

Reid became a Wolf at the age of 17, and Brett became one at 16. Tawney never became a werewolf, but Blake imprinted on her and they got together. Elizabeth was smartest in her class and skipped bunch of grades making he go into college at such an early age. Blake turned into a wolf at 16 and imprinted on Tawney.

My werewolf ability's wore off when Brett became a werewolf and Embry's wore off the year after that.

Everything turned out wonderful in my life, I had my ups and downs with the vampire fights and the family arguments, but everything turned out... awesome! Imprinting was the best thing that ever happened in my life.

**A/N I'M DONE! YES! Lol, my conclusion kind of sucked, but I'm done this story and now I can focus on the rest of them. I partying man... well in my head. I hope you who read enjoyed the story and review please! It only takes a couple seconds! **


End file.
